It's A Wonderful Life
by YourConscience813
Summary: Roxas' 'normal' life hasn't been working out too well so far. He's been kidnapped by his mother, taken to an unknown town, and now has met a strange red head who's in an unknown organization. What will happen once he gets involved? Akuroku. Read & Review.
1. One: My Story

Hello everyone. It's A Wonderful Life was a story that I made up a few years back when I was bored during the night. It was a long time ago, mind you. It was three in the morning, I was sleep deprived, and I just wrote it for fun. Just for fun is the key words. Then my one friend got a hold of it and it wasn't a particular story that I was proud of. It was one of those stories that I hid when people stayed the night over at my house. Well... I forgot to hide it once and one of my friends found it on my desk. I was actually shocked when she wanted to even mess with it. Well, to make a long story short, she loved it for some -odd- reason. That's how it ended up being put on this site. So I hope you all will enjoy this for it's sarcastic humor, twisted romances, and fun loving drama. We all need those in life, right?

I do love hearing from my readers, so please, don't hesitate to review to any of the chapters.

The reader beware. -evil smirk-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted. Nor do I own... Anything else... Yeah, you know what I'm talking about so I really don't want to put everything here. You know it, don't bother me about it.

* * *

You know those words… "Look before you leap?" Yeah, those… That wasn't one of the sayings that I took _that _close to heart. I never really thought about what was going to be next for me. Not even two seconds next. I had more a of 'go with the flow' attitude about things. The point of this is, well, I thought my life was going to be simple… Normal. Yes, normal was the word to explain all this. What is normal, some may be asking themselves. Normal is whatever you make it. Ask yourself, what is normal? For me, it's a comfortable home, a loving family, supporting friends, a hottie newspaper boy who stops by your house more than he should to deliver his paper. Oh god, was I wrong about my 'normal' life.

Me? Well, you really don't have to beg for me to tell you about myself. Please, please, don't beg, you'll look pathetic. I'm quiet and respectful to adults; like any other kid should be. It was always, "Yes, sir. No, Ma'am. I apologize, sir. Many thanks, Ma'am. Please, sir." I mean, they're older and more experienced in this so called 'life.' We respect them and their useless knowledge. We do not have to _believe_ any of their bullshit antics, we just have to act mature and make them suppose that we do. Simple. There isn't anything difficult about it. For children, I act friendly. It's not like some of the other teenagers these days that will blow off a child if they come too close. It's like they forget what they were like when they were younger. People have seen these cases; when they are hanging out with their friends and their little sibling comes out to play. Hand to face, get out of my way. That is their attitude. Taking candy from a baby? Cruel suckers. Haven't teenagers realized that treating a child like that sometimes creates serial killers? Fucking up their minds now is not so great in the long scheme of things. Sure, you can still act your age, but don't make it seem as if a stick has been shoved up your ass. For the sake of the children. Seriously, people. Even if it is a façade. Jump on the bandwagon. You probably will not regret it.

On to how others see me. Fun, no? People tell me that I'm one of the most intelligent people that they have ever met in their life. However, I believe that they are mistaking intelligence for cleverness. Intelligence is the ability to learn facts and skills to a very high standard while cleverness is demonstrating mental agility _and_ creativity. Therefore, I'm just not intelligent, I am a mastermind. These mistakes have caused me to stop listening to these certain kinds of people in our small world. As you can already tell, I'm not much of a people person unlike some of my friends because, frankly, they tend to get on my nerves. Okay, not _tend to_… They just _do_.

I am a fifteen year old male; I have short spiky honey blond hair that matched my father's perfectly, and I have bright sapphire eyes just like my mother's. My height is five feet, six inches, my weight is about one hundred forty or so, and I am still one of the shortest students in all of my classes like I have always been for all of my years of school. I am Caucasian and will probably get a tan during summer vacation. After telling you all this about me, I should at least mention to you that I am also bisexual. Yes, I'm bisexual but no one's suppose to know that, especially my family. Over all, I'm a pretty happy little camper. Besides the part where I am a Sophomore and still extremely short. Other than _that_, pretty damn chipper.

Right now? You actually want to know what's happening in my life at this very minute? How nice of you for caring. Façade again? Thanks for practicing. Well, I am surrounded by darkness in a very sheltered place from the outside world. No, I am _not_ being emo at this particular moment, I'm actually telling you the honest truth. I am located in the darkness in the tight space in the trunk of my mother's brand new Mercedes. I can hear my mother singing along to a newer pop song in the front seat, and if I do say myself, very off tune. Her 'boy toy' boyfriend, Don, is chatting away on his cell, trying hard to make a 'business' deal with someone. Jeeze, his voice makes me want to gag on a knife. Okay… Maybe I should start from the beginning… You seem just slightly confuzzled.

I, my mother whose name is Kristy, and my father, Aaron, all lived in a healthy… -there's that word again- 'normal'… city. My father owned a major company that had him traveling city to city all over the world. In turn to him owning a business, this made our family very wealthy people. As well as that, it made my life hell since we had to paint those stupid plastic smiles on our faces to show the world that we are happy and loving. Bull fucking shit. Continuing on, Aaron never really had a night off from his work and hell, I really did not give a damn about it. Neither did my mother. Obviously, but we will get to that bit in a moment. My mother worked for a national zoo in the city and was one of the best vets in the world for the marine animals. As a side job, she wrote books. It was something that she liked and would keep her mind occupied during those lonely nights. Excuse me for snorting at that last bit. As for myself? I went to an expensive private all-boys academy that only a selected few could even apply. From that little tidbit, I was the best in the class for most of my years and still have that ability to bullshit an entire test and get away with it. Everyone should prefect that skill too. The only friends I had were some close ones that I acquired throughout my childhood. Only a handful. My life seems pretty nice, right? It was a opulent story book beginning. Then, my mother met Don a year ago, just as I was entering high school.

This is when the story turns from G to off the bloody fucking charts.

Don? Hm, Don… I really don't have much to say about the guy. He's just… there. Just right _there _with his soft Romeo brown hair, bright baby blue eyes, male model build, and movie star smile. He is existent and you can't really do anything to change that, in a legal way. Still yet, if you did something to him illegally, his body will still exist… Unless you do 'certain' things -that are _still _illegal- to him. You can see how much thought I put into this guy each day, can't you? Damn… There's really no way to get rid of this freak! Never mind my useless rambling of the many ways that I could possibly kill the guy.

Continuing on… My mother met Don last year when Bilbo, The Amazing Flying Dolphin, got sick. First off, the dolphin was not actually 'flying.' I know at least one out of five people reading this pictured a dolphin passing by clouds at this very second. Now five out of five of you are laughing your asses off because you either know I'm right or you're picturing it as well. That is right, laugh it up. Anyways, back to Bilbo… No, it wasn't just 'got sick' it was couldn't move for freaking months. The Amazing Flying Dolphin quickly turned into The Amazing Stationary Floater. With that kind of name for a dolphin, business rapidly started to fail and the zoo, after many months of deciding, finally thought to do something about it. They needed to find some kind of drugs so they could get the fish to move around, to strengthen the muscles a bit. Why in the heck they would give a giant ton of blubber the same kind of drugs that make a thirty-year-old man's genitals shrink and a twenty-year-old woman to grow some is still beyond me.

So… They needed the drugs; you got that part, right? Ever so luckily they were that a certain blitzball team- that were famous because of their continuous steroid abuse- came into their town. Moreover, if the puppy travels, his caretaker has to follow too, carrying with him a large brown paper bag. Therefore, as you all must have already guessed, Don was their drug dealer. Ahhh… The sweet smell of steroids. I could not possibly get into the details about how they met each other. Let us kindly skip over that section for everyone's sake. After their 'business' deal, they started sneaking around. Sneaking around as in… 'Having fun with equations.' They did this when my dad was out of town… Which, to make it simple… Every freakin' day besides Christmas, Epiphany, Ash Wednesday, Palm Sunday, Easter Sunday, Ascension Day, and Pentecost or Whitsun. Oh yeah… Our family is supposedly made up of Christians.

Another bland joke on my life.

Right, right. Moving on now… Two days ago, my father was supposed to be in some place called Knickerbocker, but came home early. He caught them in the act and it was probably the biggest fight against two pussys I have ever seen in my life. So surprising from a man who was suppose to be in Knickerbocker. From the two, I think that my mother was the only one who had a pair of big nice brass balls; everyone else seemed to lose them along the way. Finally, after the initial shock had past, my father called for an immediate divorce. He actually pulled out his blackberry and called Mike- his lawyer who I swear is gay and has the tightest ass of anyone on this earth- but he was fussed up over something. He eventually said that he would work it out somehow and would talk to the judge. I listened through their whole conversation because my father had a tendency of putting people on speakerphone when he's doing stuff. Since he was throwing everything my mother owned out of the window, then yeah, he had put Mike on speakerphone. Then, near the end of their conversation, the last thing I heard shocked me completely.

"Aaron, I know, Sugar, but you have to listen to what I'm telling you. Please listen, doll face. This is _your _house. You paid for it with _your _money. This is the only place that is suitable for _your _littleRoxas to live in. So get up off _your _lazy ass and kick that no-for-good wife out of _your_ house and keep _your_ child away from her till _your_ lawyer- that's me- can settle everything out." There was a pause where he was about to hang up the phone but added something quickly before he did. "Oh yeah, Sweetie, don't ruin the window curtains in your bedroom. They were on sale and I don't want to see the poor things get hurt because of all this. In addition to that, it's part of the Martha Stewart Collection!"

Okay, time out. Who in their right mind would actually remember what is in that woman's collection! No offence to the woman but she has over two-hundred thingamajigs just in the cooking department! Did he subscribe to a weekly magazine where it tells you about what hundreds of new items she had created over the past weekend? Does that woman ever sleep or is she just a robot who's working for the government to brainwash us into buy useless items in her collection. I bet you that the plates are actually a paper plate coated with a cancer causing material that has a cheap design that children from foreign countries hand painted for a tiny grain of rice.

Getting back on subject- come on, who does not love my tangents, seriously? I was ordered to stay at my father's estate until the judge decided on who would take me. Who was the one who decided this? The guy who wears the tight leather pants during court just so the jury member can see how 'flexible' he is with his client, that's who. There was no way in bloody hell that I would ever stay with my father… Alone. The just brings the whole creep factor up a few places on my chart. Now, if I were ordered to stay with Mike then it would be a completely different matter where I would be hanging from my neck by the curtains in the Martha Stewart Collection. Again… No way in bloody hell.

Soon, I found out that I had no choice in the matter because my mother was already gone. Left. Absent. Away. Departed. Vanished. Disappeared into the dark night's sky accompanied by another. Any snazzy way that you can put this situation all came out with my same response, "That fucking slut." She left me to go run around with her fucking drug dealer boyfriend? The idiot who goes by the name of Don? Seriously, the woman doesn't even smoke so why in the hell would she leave me and go off to live the fantasy of drugs and cheap hotel rooms with a stuntman look-alike? It doesn't add up. At least they could hold me for ransom or something because _I'm _actually worth a pretty price here. Could the two ever think up a brilliant plan such as that? No.

My father locked me in my room- thinking that I would escape to run after my mother or something of the sort- and I was forced to stay there. It did not help matters that I thought of myself as a princess locked in a tower. Now think of me in a dress. Now, _that's _nice. I wondered what he thought I was going to do anyways. Seriously, what was going through his mind? That I would turn into my alter ego and fly into the night's sky to live our a better life? That would be interesting to see, but I highly doubt that it could happen until I am caught up in some horrible chemical spill. Those were the kinds of things that I thought about in my room until I heard someone knocking on my balcony window.

Then, when I thought that my life couldn't possibly get anymore screwed up in one day, my mother arrived at my bedroom's balcony with a black plastic trash bag in her hands. Yeah, the creep factor was raised even more. Possible breaking past the point of no return. Besides the part where I almost shat my pants as she scared the living shit out of me, I was happy to see her. My mother didn't leave me for the cheap hotel rooms after all! I feel so loved that I am higher than syphilis on her 'More Important' scale. I was seriously shocked by this. You people just have no freaking idea. Quickly, she explained that we needed to move fast to get back to Don who was waiting for us on the first story. Oh yes, my bedroom is on the third story. My mother must have turned into Spider Man and scaled the freakin' walls to reach my balcony.

When I agreed to go with her, I didn't know that I was agreeing to go inside the plastic bag too. That really just did not pop into my mind at that very moment. Maybe I should have questioned the black bag from the start. It would have been smarter. However, she said that it was the only way she could get me out of town without being spotted. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she had been drinking when she made this plan up. After arguing for a few minutes, I gave in, got inside the bag, and was carried by my own mother down the balcony- which I have no clue how she did it! She really must be Spider Man. Then I was carried over twenty miles to where Don was with the Mercedes. She said that he was waiting for us on the first story. Bullshit! Once you have to carry someone twenty miles to the person on the supposed 'first story', it's put into conception that it is now called 'some person's front lawn.' They let my out of the bag finally and we started for a new home called, Eclipse City… With me in the trunk.

Therefore, that's how I ended up here. So much for my so-called 'normal' life. Now this should be the start of my new beginning. Or something big whoop like that. My body aces from being in this position for so long. I don't even remember how long I've been trapped in here for. Wait… Why in the hell has it gotten so bumpy all of a sudden? Stupid Don. Can't even drive on the city streets. Anyways, it'll be a long way until we reached Eclipse City, I should get some rest…

* * *

-End of Chapter 1- I'm a droll comedian at heart, you know. This story makes me smile. By the way, Mike is based off my one of my guy friends in the world- yes he is a lawyer- and I adore him. He is the funniest guy ever! He actually talks like that too and also wore spandex to court once. He is the Marluxia of the court room. So yes, this is the first chapter and now you see how twisted humor is the key roll in the writing. Then again, when you're writing this at three in the morning… Do you really think that it was so twisted? Ha!

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more. Review make me work so much faster.

YourConscience813


	2. Two: Shocking

Chapter Two. Count it! Another chapter, another day. I hope that all of you people reading this story are enjoying it because you are in for some wild ride. I have plans, loads of plans. Can't you imagine someone rubbing their hands together laughing manically? Yes, that is me. Imagine it. Now. Sometimes I do not update for awhile, but soon you will see that I will kick that habit. Now hopefully I will get this story done and posted by the end of this year. Maybe. No, I highly doubt that…

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. It makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted. Plus all the other things that you know I do not own.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in the backseat of the Mercedes wondering when I got out of the tiny space of the trunk. It was like a goddamn magic trick! Poof, I'm gone. Pulling myself up by holding onto the back of the seats, I glance out the car's filthy windows. The sunlight almost blinded me as it reflected off the sand. It was too early in the morning for this kind of thing. I groaned at the sight and laid myself back down, strangely noting that the backseat was comfortable. Then, something hit me like a train, forcing me to back up and gawk out the dusty window. It wasn't even the fact that Don and my mother probably had sex in the back seat either. Ew… It was more of a: wait a minute… Sand?

"Don't worry, Rox. We're almost there." Don said looking in the mirror back at me, who had a puzzled expression written clearly on my face. Don't worry? What exactly was there to worry about…? Except the fact that there was no source of civilization anywhere to be seen around us! Is that what I am supposed to be worried about? On the other hand, was I supposed to be worried about what he was driving on? I was brought back to reality when the movie star asshole swerved the car onto what I was hoping was a sandy dirt road and that he wasn't making his own… again.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked quietly, still in astonishment over the new scenery. It was actually too much for me at one point and I had to shield my eyes from the burning sensation. Toto, I don't think we're in the city anymore. Moreover, I don't even have a freakin' yellow brink road that I can follow. Hell, I don't have _any_ damn road.

My mother gave me an apologetic smile from her seat in front of me. It didn't look as if she had gotten any sleep last night but she was able to keep herself awake. Big freaking deal. Why did she even bother, I do not think Don would mind if she passed out any time soon. I am sure that he was finished with the whole 'Oh meh freaking god, we actually did it,' spiel. At least _I _slept through it. "You slept the whole night and most of the morning, dear. We took you out of the trunk about thirty miles back and you were sound asleep. Almost like a little baby."

Gag me now. I heard something splurge from the idiot's mouth then, which caught my attention immediately. Don had muttered something under his breath, making me lean in closer. I hated when he would start a war and won't even be man enough to make the insult loud enough to be heard. That is just so annoying and unreasonable. How old is he, two? "Say that again, please? I didn't catch what you just commented about me."

Laughing like the imbecile that he was, he repeated what he had said a second earlier. "I said you're such a fat ass, Rox. Could you mind to lose a few pounds to make it easier on me, please?" I couldn't help it. Too bad for him. Without any indication of what I was about to do, I smacked the driver of the vehicle on the back of his head with a small cardboard box that was underneath the seat. Then I thought about it and wondered why the box was so heavy. Putting it down again, I figured that I shouldn't want to even think about the contents. Soon it would be forgotten like so many other things.

"I bet that you're as light as a feather, right?" My mother watched as we began to bicker back and forth in the car. She was, of course, used to this behavior already. Don has been around enough to create this repetitive disturbance to arise. From all the yelling and verbal threats, this was about the correct time for someone to say 'Say another word and I'll turn this car around, Mister!' Nevertheless, of course, my mother doesn't have a really big sense of humor. Or could not think of something that brilliant on the spot. I don't know.

"You have a mouth on you, kiddo? I wonder where you got that from… Surely not your mother… Oh wait… I think I've heard her say those exact same-"

"Don!"

I groaned again, now acquiring a headache. Now he was talking about his and my mother's sexual life. Wow, I really was not expecting this once I woke up. "How much longer till we reach the city? I think this sand is beginning to sink in and suffocate me slowly." The city air is what I needed, the air that I have been breathing ever since I was born. I don't like anything else then the rush of the city and its people. Okay, scratch the people part, I like the pigeons more than the people. _That's _really is saying something.

"Probably around twenty more minutes… If you let me go fast." If you let me go fast, my ass. Don gave me a look in the mirror that made me shake my head. It was something to do with his eyes glittering and hair flopping perfectly to the side. His camera-ready smile did not help his case either. This was a look where he would smile at some woman at the bar and say 'I'm handsome… I'm devilishly handsome…' How he probably got my mother. Great. "Oh, come on Roxas. It'll be faster!" Don acts just like a little four year old who wants candy from their mommy. It's so annoying. "Rox? Roxas? Don't make me sing a little song about you. You will give in to my advances some day."

"Ew… There's no way I'm letting you do that. Any of that. Forget it!" Seriously, did the idiot have to put it that way? That sounded way too sexual for my liking. Especially from someone as creepy as Don. Just, ew. At my comment, he frowned even more, which I thought was partially impossibly for happy-go-luck Don. He was the kind of guy who got everything that he wanted in his childhood. Damn, it's so freakin' irritating that all this could have started with him getting the train set he wanted when he was five at Christmas. To put things straight, I fully blame everything that has happened to me on Santa Clause. Curse you! "You'll kill us! There is barely even a road under us! You can barely keep us from flipping when you're on a real road! I do not want to imagine what would happen now!"

"This makes it even more fun! Imagination is for squares anyway!" The smirk plastered on his face could be seen miles away, through a dust storm, and even in the blinding light. Just in the year of knowing Don has made me know every little detail about the man. The guy was wild and outgoing which was the total opposite of me, but somehow I enjoyed hanging out with him. Mainly this was because most of the time Don gets hurt, I think that's the funniest thing in the world. Those were considered the times when he would do something dangerous and that was how I got my laughs in. When he included me in his little schemes where I could get hurt, I refuse stubbornly. There is no way in hell that I'm getting killed over something that he has done. Noticeably, he began to make a tic-toc sound with his tongue meaning he wasn't going to listen to me anyways. I sat back against the seat and buckled my seatbelt quickly and securely. "You ready?"

I began to answer but felt my insides trying to claw their way out of my body and decided against it. My stomach strongly gave a lurch as the car suddenly began to speed across the dirt at a dangerous speed. For a Mercedes, mind you. I began feeling light headed and I knew that it was because Don was driving like an idiot. The next thing I know, I wake up with my head between my knees and we were strolling around the streets of what I assumed was Eclipse City. Green suburban streets. Rubbing my sore forehead I whined like a four year old, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are. It's just around this corner." Don had slowed down from the one-hundred mph he was driving earlier to an easier- not like him- speed of fifty-five mph. Almost the speed limit, who knew? He took one hand off the steering wheel, which made me tremendously nervous in the backseat to point to a large white and black house in our line of view. "There it is."

Gradually, I scanned over everything about the new scenery. All of the houses were practically the same shape, size, and were all painted black and white. The only color that seemed to be around would have to be the lush green lawns, the few trees, and the colorful gardens. Typical suburban neighborhood, right? "How long was I out for?"

Don laughed nervously, "About an hour."

"But you said it would only take-"

"Oopies. My mistake!" Pulling into the concrete driveway, he snickered to himself. Clever little sneak. Before I could say anything, I noticed that his attention snap to a figure sitting in the large oak tree in the front lawn. You could barely even see it from where the car was parked, but you could see shoes dangling from below the line of leaves. Blinking, Don got out of the car and yelled at the figure, "What the hell are you doing up there, Sora?"

I saw the brunet boy climb down from the place he was resting at in the large tree. His face was turned up at the tree, looking for another to come down. There was some words mixed in there but I could not make out what he was saying. Somehow, I was not very good at reading lips. All I really know if that 'I love you' really looks like 'Olive juice.' Shaking his head, he jogged over to our car. I watched as he stopped on the driver's side where Don had been standing to give the man a hug. "You're back? I thought you said that you would call first before coming home."

I was utterly shocked. Not over how Don never mentioned to us that he had a son but that the guy's face was _mine_! What the flip? His facial features looked dramatically like mine did. The only real difference between us was that he had dark brown hair while my hair was a honey blond. Moreover, he looked pretty much like a mirrored image of myself. Our eyes even were the same dazzling aspect of blue.

I turned quickly away from him and looked at my mother who was smiling at the boy. Was she seriously pleased to have anther me? Time for someone to explain some things to me. I reached out and grabbed my mother's shoulder to give her some kind of indication. Something. Looking back, she smiled. Her bright blue eyes matched Sora's and mine. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. This Sora kid looked more like her son than I did now. "We'll tell you inside, Honey. Okay?"

I nodded and got out of the car quickly. To my surprise, Sora hadn't noticed me yet. Well, I was the invisible student at my school. Everyone knows about them. Actually, no one really knows since they pay no attention to them. They could actually step on them and pay no mind to it. Strange, but so, so true. Next, my mother got out and took the hand of Don. Sora only smiled and nodded to her. Don walked everyone to the black painted front door and began to open the door. As we stepped inside the threshold, we heard a loud piercing scream coming from upstairs.

"Holy shit, Cloud! Get the hell away from me!"

Don sighed, which was very unusual for him to do even though he looked like an animated cartoon character when he did. He signaled everyone to go into the living room and to wait for him in there. Leaving him behind to handle the interesting situation, we walked into the large living room and all sat down on a piece of black furniture. After that, I saw Don leaving the entry hallway to go upstairs.

"Cloud! I hate you! Leave me alone!" A girl who looked like she was in college by now shouted as she came stomping down the stairs. Man, she did not look so pleased with this Cloud character.

"Tifa! Wait!" An older boy- maybe starting college like the other- came running after the girl. I saw that he had spiky blond hair that even resembled mine in some way. His eyes, I soon realized, matched mine as well. As he reached the front door, he realized that we were waiting in the living room. In addition, he should have realized that he was shirtless and his hair was a little on that wild side. "Oh…"

I saw Don appear behind the person named Cloud and grabbed him by his shoulders. Don was taller and slightly bigger built than the young adult so moving him wasn't going to be difficult, but Cloud still put up a fight. A good fight at that. They were struggling for a good four minutes before the older one had enough of the roughhousing. Don overpowered him and pushed the blond into the living room in one swift motion. "In here," he growled. Cloud nodded and gave up in retrieving his 'company' to go and join all of us who were awkwardly sitting in the living room. Do freakin' da.

Don and Mother stood side by side smiling like idiots that gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. Not the realization that they were both idiots, but that they had some great news that they both wanted to tell us. This wasn't going to be good. To my surprise and greatest displeasure, my mother began first. She didn't just begin… She squealed everything out at once. Big whoop. "We're getting married!"

Wow. That was short lived.

"What? Are you being serious?" Sora, Cloud, and I all yelled at the same time to the two morons who were still grinning stupidly in front of us. I turned to the blond and brunet who sat across from me and found that they were staring back with the same confused glare. Glare! Oh great, they must already hate me. What's new? I'm not a real lovable person.

"Yes… We're planning on getting married right away, before school starts in August, of course." Just as the words passed through Don's lips did the thought of school pop back up in my mind. I haven't thought about school since it let out a week ago. If they're getting married… I'm going to be staying with them… We are probably halfway across the world from where my real home was… Then that all adds up to… Oh, great. This is the exact moment where I wanted to suddenly combust into flames. Perfect moment. Everyone soon started to argue and yelling at once. Mother and Don tried desperately to break the fighting up, "Settle down boys. We're not done!" Everyone became quiet at the news of the idiots' announcements not being finished yet. Oh god! There couldn't be anymore to this horrible news. Please no. There can't be. _No_!

"What's left?" Cloud asked frowning.

"Okay, okay. Don? Do you want to tell them?" Mother asked in a quiet simple tone of voice.

"Tell us what?" I snapped. The two exchanged glances with me again.

"Boys…" Don started off as bubbly as he possibly could. Oh, how I wanted to shoot him in the head right at this very moment, even if it was illegal. Don was facing Sora and Cloud when he spoke, "You two know how you are foster children and everything, right? How I've been taking care of you two ever since… Well…" Their eyes widened as they nodded in slow motion. Dun, dun, dun. "This is your real mother, Kristy. Say Hello." Both of their mouths were hanging wide open and I didn't doubt that mine was either. Wait… Hold the phone… Now this was just getting strange. Cliché even. My life wasn't suppose to be this complicated, goddamn it! "Oh yeah… Sora. This is your twin R-"

Gags on air! Gags on air! Gags on fuckin' air! God! Why didn't they ever tell me? Are these people insane! What's wrong with them! Why didn't I know! I have a fuckin' right to know dammit! I coughed to regain my breath and stood myself up quickly, making my way towards the door. Stumbling, mind you.

"Roxas?" Great. Mother was calling after me.

"I need some oxygen. I think that one of my lungs just deflated," I said in monotone. I reached the front door as quick as I could and slammed it shut behind me. The faster I could get out of that place the better.

All this confusion shows how fucked up my 'normal' life has become in the past twenty-four hours. I give it a two thumbs down for a review.

As I walked past the third house from the one I had just left a moment ago, I remembered I had no clue where in hell I was actually going. Anywhere. Anywhere but here would be nice. No, not just nice. It would be flippin' fantastic. I continued walking to this marvelous place called Anywhere. While walking, my mind began to wonder. I thought hard about what just happened a while ago in that uncomfortable meeting. How could they do this to me? Don't they even care how I feel? They just want to get married because of some stupid reason dealing with drugs and money. Drugs and fucking money!

I looked up, scanning the different scenery in front of me. Down one more block of the identical houses was a large building that read DARKENED MOON MALL. Oh great… That's so convenient right at the moment. Maybe I could take my mind off this little situation for a bit. Yeah, that would take a lot more than a shopping center. What's up with the crap about moons though? Eh, who cares… It's these people's complex, not mine.

I checked my back jean pocket and pulled out my leather wallet. Nice sexy leather wallet it is. A grin spread across my face as I saw how much money I had. Over five hundred dollars. I remembered that I grabbed all the money I had before leaving my room. Can you believe it? Over five hundred dollars? Yes, yes you can…

Continuing my walk in a happier mood, I walked to the mall's large glass entrance. Before going in, I noticed a street musician right next to the doorway, which made me take a few steps back a bit. His hair was a light brown and styled in a particular manner that I had never seen before. It was a cross between a mullet and a mohawk. So of course, I have to name it as a mulhawk. The instrument that he held carefully in his hands was what I remembered from my music class to be a sitar. Quite odd.

He looked up, bright starling eyes coming into my line of view. I could see the smile whisk across his lips and it just came so natural. It was the kind of smile that made you feel awkward if you did not smile back. "Woah… I haven't seen you around here before." His voice was different from what I imagined it. It sounded like a five-year-old kid's voice, more like Don's voice should be. Already, I knew that this guy would be interesting to see getting hurt. Maybe putting him on a skateboard would help. Anyone say sadist here, you die. Agreed? Damn right you agree.

"I just… moved here, I guess."

He nodded while putting down his instrument, "Well, I'm Demyx. It's always neat to meet someone new, especially when you live in this town. Heehee. If you need anything… I'm not sure if I can do it but it would be hilarious to see me try." Demyx held out his hand in greetings, smiling like a dork and I'm sure that he realizes it.

Hey Demyx… Do you know what a zamboni does? You don't? Well, you drive it while you play this game of polo. But you're on a zamboni instead of a horse. Oh yeah, you play it one at a time and try to score as many points as you possibly can, you see. Then if you can balance a pencil on your nose while drinking a cup of decaffeinated coffee then you automatically win. Also, if you crash into a ficus then you lose. But only a ficus. Wanna go first? Sounds like fun, right?

I took his hand in mine and shook it hesitantly, "I'm Roxas and… um… Thanks."

"That's no problemo. For reals. I bet a lot more people will tell you the same thing in this town. Especially you, _Roxas_." There was a devious smirk that was appearing on his face. Somehow, I found myself staring into those ocean blue orbs as they narrowed down in a trance. A gust of wind blew by, causing some dirty blond locks to fall in his face and he glances away to fix it back to normal. Sighing, he pulled out a tiny black notepad from his back pocket and started scribbling something on it hastily. "But, hey, look at the time. I gotta go. Need to go meet some peeps for lunch." He ripped the paper out of the book and held it out between his two fingers. "If you need to talk or something then here's my cell."

Gently, I took the torn piece of paper in my hand, reading the digits written in it. I just met this guy and he's already being so nice to me. Something just was not right. How he said my name… How he looked at me. Maybe it was just my paranoia acting up again. One thing is for sure, this is nothing like my old town, you are beaten up by just glancing at the people. What the hell is this town? Mr. Roger's neighborhood? "Thanks, Demyx."

"No problemo," Waving back, he departed away from the mall and across the street. Wow, what a weird guy. I would like to see him playing polo on a zamboni, though.

I turned back to what I was doing a minute ago, still running that strange encounter over and over again in my mind. As I entered the mall, many faces turned around from their shopping and wondering around hopelessly to look in my direction. It was as if someone famous has just walked in and everyone was too shocked to even breathe. They were like manikins. Avoiding many more eyes, I walked quickly and quietly to a conveniently located bookstore to my right that seemed to be more peaceful that it was out here.

A small chime sounded as I entered the store and saw that the young man behind the counter didn't look in my direction. He was way too busy listening to music and reading a book. For that, I was thankful and I think I pledge my allegiance to his nice shiny emo hair. The place was a pretty decent size, lots of bookshelves were lined in rows on the left side, some were straight ahead, and the right had the desk were the clerk was enjoying himself. As I walked in, a particular bookshelf caught my attention rather quickly. ROMANCE. Damn it, yes! If I have to go undercover, I should at least get to enjoy myself. I soon found myself reading the backs of cover, skimming through book, and eventually picking out a few to read back… Shit.

A quick long sigh feel past my lips before I placed the books back on the shelves. I can't go back with more stuff, especially since Sora and Cloud would make fun of me for reading this kind of crap. Yes, they would make fun. Some new kid carrying around sappy love stories always were the ones that were made fun of. Always. Or beaten up but this town doesn't seem like anyone would do that, yet. Taking one more look at one of the books made me decide to just read part of it here.

Reading doesn't hurt anyone. Right?

It has a nice cover. It was dark and was one that did not have that guy Fabio on the front. One out of a million, I know. Speedily, I grabbed the book and found a small lounge area in the far left corner of the store. Quickly, I recognized that some manga were lined on rows in the back of the store. Who could live without that? Sighing, I found a comfortable looking leather chair and plopped myself down. It was in a darker section near the back storage room unlike where the couch and loveseat were, but I could live with it. Flipping the first page back, I began to speed-read, usually making mistakes and having to read over it all again. I felt completely in a daze surrounded by nothing but this attracting book.

Then, all too soon, I was brought back to reality.

* * *

-End of chapter 2- Demyx… Demyx is a little bit of a creeper in here. Why? I don't know. Plus, yes… Roxas loves his Romance books. Yes, I do get a little mad that Fabio is on every freaking book you see nowadays, but hey. It's all going to be alright. I wonder what could have brought Roxas' -dirty and confusing- mind back to the nasty reality that he has to live? He's probably going to kill the person who has done it though…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	3. Three: Emo Kid & Sexy Beast

Chapter three. Oh, don't worry, guys. I'm working now, now that I have a few things off my shoulder and that I'm actually trying to get SOME stories done and posted. I didn't forget you! I'm so sorry! Now I'm listening to Helena by My Chemical Romance. Haha, just some random update. Seriously. It's the ultimate Akuroku song. Music is a big part of my life too along with writing and drawing. I'm actually opening up a studio soon. Fun, right? Hm, maybe I should be working on some of my other stories also while I'm in a working mood. This song is doing it to me! I swear!

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. AND for the person who said that I was one of their favorite authors because of this story…Teehee Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

"Hey, Zexion." A husky voice breathed. My heart leapt from my chest as the words reached my ears, making me freeze all together. I could feel my eyes widened and I slightly put my book away from my face to glace over at a bookshelf where the voices were coming from behind of it. It was as if I had some kind of superpower that would allow me to look through the books. Strange, but funny nonetheless. No, it wasn't called eavesdropping, it's actually called over listening, if you didn't know. I do this all the time. It's one way where you can always get more information than what other people actually know. If they didn't want people to know then why are they saying it in the first place, you know?

Now I just wondered why I didn't hear that damn bell…

"Number eight," The silver haired man behind the counter obviously named Zexion acknowledged to the other. I highly doubted that he was the amazingly masculine voice. However, his voice was even and in monotone. It matched his persona almost perfectly. Isn't it a tiny bit sad that you can _sound _emo now-a-days? "What is it that you need from me today?"

"Stop using numbers with me, please! Zexion, that is so professional. Just like you, I might add. I told you that when we are alone and not around any of the other members then you can call me by my first name. Didn't I? First name, got it memorized?" The voice explained in a cocky manner.

I closed my book and set in down on a random shelve. Yes folks, I probably put a smut-filled romance novel on a manga shelve. I'm going to get sued… My browed were frowned as my hand ran against the several different tiles of books in my path, edging me closer to the voices. I felt a strong urge to see who this mystery voice was. Why I was feeling this way, I didn't know. Maybe it was curiosity. Curiosity can do this to certain people. As long as this quality doesn't kill me, I'm okay with it. All I am going to do is peek around the bookcase. I'm all the way in the back of the store; they won't know that I'm here.

I peeked around the bookcase to get a better view, then I felt my body freeze and my jaw suddenly drop, slamming against the titled floor.

"Number eight… I highly-" There was a long pause where they stood, staring at each other. The shorter one slammed his eyes closed and I wouldn't doubt that there was steam attempting to escape from his skull. "Fine, as you wish." Zexion managed to get out, brushing his bluish and sliver hair neatly over his right eye. He looked nervous from being in the presence of the other and was even blushing a little at what I could see. "What is it… that you want with me again?"

"Do you even need to ask?" The man asked seductively leaning closer to the other across the counter. His hair was spiked and was an unbelievably vibrant color of red. It almost looked as if it was covered in rich blood rubies. His figure seemed rather thin and his hips were wide, kind of shaped like a woman's body. He wore an all black outfit, which made him look tremendously emo. I never was a strong believer when it came to love at first sight before this happened. Even though he was totally flirting away with another guy.

Well, at least I know what he's interested in.

The other blushed, titling away from the man. "Stop it Number eight! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" The red head asked grinning. Wow, he held all the cards, didn't he? Was this red head that bad ass? Man, I wanted to meet him. Just for a little while even. Sure, sure, I wanted to bang him also but when does that actually happen in real life? I'm realistic, people. A guy like that would never mess with some kid off the street like me. Heh, now I'm calling myself some kid off the street. How ironic. "You'll call Xemnas? Lexaeus? Saïx? Demyx? Luxord? Marly? Larxene- which is actually pretty scary-? Xigbar? If everyone wants the emo kid then I want my turn, damn it!" He continued to smirk even though he was receiving a one eyed glare from the other.

Hell, now I know what _everyone _is interesting in.

"Get out." Zexion order quietly, not denying anything the man has said. Ohh… maybe he really was a manwhore… That's pretty interesting. I've known many manwhores before but they actually weren't very good looking. That kid must be washing cars in a tiny pink thong to get all these 'clients'…

"Xem needs something though. It's a little something called a mission. Not like we do much of them, ahem…" He said, pulling a yellow sealed envelop on the top of the counter. Smoothly, he made a little one-hand solute to the other and chuckled to himself a little. His gaze was still on the other who was looking between the red head and the file. Wow, wasn't this a big strange? "That's all it really was, Zexy. Don't get too flustered with yourself. Got it memorized?"

"He does know that-"

The red head nodded and cut into the other's sentence, by holding up a hand silently. The emo was glaring daggers at the gesture by let it slide by. "Yes, he is well aware of everything. More aware than any of us would have ever thought."

"Well…" Zexion looked down at the envelop. "If he knows _everything _then I guess it would be alright. Give me a second to look over what it is. You may wait outside." The red head nodded, almost giving the guy a courteous bow before turning. All that the other did was narrow his gaze, the corner of this lip turned up into a smirk when no eyes were on him. Well, none that he knew about anyways. I watched as the mysterious figure reached the door. "Number Eight?"

He stopped, his body stiff as if he had just been caught stealing something. I felt quite disappointed when he did not turn around. "Yes?"

"I have a very bad feeling about why you have sudden interest in this… Care to enlighten me why it was you who delivered it?"

There was a deathly silence between the two, during that time I stood there. Stunned, practically hiding, and very, very confused. Still, my sight was locked on the body of the red head. Even if it lingered somewhere else for just a second, it would quickly rush back to his body. I heard the voice again, this time stern, but cocky. "The messenger had a snag when delivering it."

Slowly and carefully, he opened the envelop and looked at the papers that were inside. Some were stapled together and others actually had what it looked to be picture attached to them with paperclips. As the attractive man began to leave the bookstore, the other gasped, "Number eight."

"Hmmm?" The red head turned half his body back to him.

"This…" He stuttered, "He's…"

All at once, the red head's posture changed, his body looking hesitant as he began to make his way back over to the table. "What… are you talking about…?"

Zexion's face turned a bright shade of red and turned down to look at the table, not at the red head. The idiot. I am practically dying right now to look at this godly creature. He whispered some things under his breath, too quiet for me to hear from where I was standing. It made me frown, knowing that this secret deal would still be kept in secret. I sort of wanted to know too. A little compassion here? As the other was done whispering, it made the other shake him even more and harder. Zexion muttered some more information and then the man walked off silently towards some of the rows of bookshelves away from me.

I still couldn't see his face directly, which left me with a large empty feeling inside. Now he had run off… Then again, he was still in the store. I did not hear the bell. My mind kept wondering off towards him as I began walking slowly backwards. If his voice, body, and hair were both beautiful and sexy, then his face must be too, right? That's my logic and if you have a problem with it then so be it. These are my thoughts, I have control over them. You are just getting a little slice of the whole cake. I wondered back towards where I left my book and sat back down cautiously, hoping he would come this way.

The words in the book couldn't hold my interest as I began reading again. My eyes would read over the sentences but when I looked up, I wondered where I was at again. From that, I just read the same damn paragraph over and over again. Staring at the bookshelves in front of me, I hastily made my decision. I just had to see him. I sat up and slowly- scanning each and every aisle I passed for the red head- walked back to the ROMANCE section. It was bothering me that he was out there somewhere and I couldn't find him. Isn't that weird? I'm actually caring about another human being. Pssh… I just want to see someone sexy. If he looks like pure sex walking, then I found a target. That's it, I swear. As I turned into the aisle, I felt my body collide with another's.

What the fuck? Why are people so damn stupid sometimes? Don't they even know where people are going?

My eyes caught something… Red?

No… It wasn't just another's… It was _His_.

The force of the hit made me fall backward and the knowledge of me running into the red head made my brain slow down to a dead halt. Well, I guess that it is time to have a conversation with the floor. Thankfully, he had reached out and rapidly pulled me back up before I hit the floor. I could feel his fingers wrap around my wrist to keep me from toppling over. With one good pull, he prevented me from hitting my head off the bookcase behind me. My savior. However, of course, as weak as I was with my brain being mush, I stumbled forward too far and flew right into his open arms. His rock hard chest as well. Classy entrance.

"Woah there, Shorty! Are you okay?" I felt the vibrations as he was chuckling, looking directly down at me. Damn, why is he so friggin' gigantic? He was almost a head or so taller than I was. Other than that, I still had my face on his chest and felt too awkward to look up at him. My senses were overwhelmed by the smell of spicy hot cinnamon and body cologne. It was strong but not suffocating. It warmed my skin and made my mouth water at the same time. Just as I saw before, he was so skinny that both of my arms could reach clear around his tiny waist. Not that I tried, since my arms weren't doing anything useful at the moment. His hand still held my wrist as his other make its way behind me to my back. It felt as if he was trying to keep me here, but as well, I could easily get out of his hold if I wanted to. "Hello? _Hello_? Anyone down there?"

"Uh… Wait, um- Yeah… Thanks," I could feel myself blushing a tiny bit. It was from either him or his damn aura. Alternatively, it could be from the fact that I could not get out a complete sentence in front of him already. Yeah. That could be the ticket. I prayed to God that it looked like it was from embarrassment and that it wasn't a blush. I pulled away from his extremely warm body and finally was able to see his face.

I was amazed; truly in pure awe. The guy had a long beautiful face with pale flawless skin. His eyes were enchanting and an astonishing shade of emerald green that dazed me even more than his voice did. They were almost hidden behind his thick lashes as he peered down at me. Underneath were two upside down dark triangles that were tattoos for life. I highly doubted that they were fake. His pink kissable lips were curled upwards in a desirable smirk. They were glistening in the lighting, making his features complement one another on a whole other level. Wet, shiny lips, oh how I desired them. Unbelievably sexy…

"That's okay…," he said looking over his shoulder at Zexion who was walking back to his rightful place behind the counter. Okay? He must of walked over to see what the commotion was about. Before I had a moment to open my mouth, he turned back with a crooked smile plaster across his marvelous face. My jaw dropped once more but quickly recovered my stamina and acted as if that just did not happen. Will that work? I sure as hell hoped so. "Hey. My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." Oh, how lame was that? L.A.M.E. Could you come up with an even more lame comeback than, Nice to meet you? I'm so goddamn fucking retarded! I shook away that thought and the feeling that brought it along away. I couldn't help but label myself as a fucking idiot now.

"Nice indeed…"

Many thought ran through my mind, most of them perverted. Hey, what can I tell you? You'll get the feeling once you're in the presence of someone who is so sexy that he could possibly be a god. Scratch that, he must be some fucking god. As I was thinking this, Axel moved closer to me, our bodies slightly colliding. I was pulled from my thoughts completely. Shit, keep a straight face, Roxas. No need to turn the color of this guy's hair. I attempted to speak but it ended up being a pile of mush. Ode to the great mush. "I- I probably'vetago."

I began to make my way past him but he moved wherever I moved to block my path. Maybe this wasn't a smart idea after all. Why did I have to go looking after him, why? I knew that I couldn't handle this. "So, Roxas…" The way he pronounces the R in my name made a shiver go down my spine. He was grinning at me like the dirty blond was earlier. It was as if he knew something that I didn't. "You're new here, right?" He chuckled softly at my attempt to hide the blush that was arising on my cheeks. "If you want to leave so badly, then do you want a ride home?"

Stupidly, I stood there in shock that he was even talking to me. Me. The guy who was supposed to be invisible. Me. The guy who wanted the normal life. It was freaking me! At home, the people that I ever hung out with were my three best friends. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Those three were considered to be normal friends. Normal! No one else would give a damn about me. This guy was _way _different from them. I was attracted by him and there was an urge building inside me that just wanted to scream at him that I wanted him for my own. Odd, no? Even if he was a playa, I want a piece of the cake if it is going around the table.

If I would have been paying much attention to what he was doing than what he looked like than I would have noticed that he was_ still _talking to me. "Maybe you want to just ride around for a bit if you're not going to answer my questions?" Questions? Shit, how many questions did he ask me again? What in hell were the questions about also? Hello, anybody willing to answer the poor blond idiot who's in the presence of some incredibly sexy god? "Or maybe I could take you to a movie or something… We could go and get some coffee. We could get to know each other better…" Great, he just so happens to be a talker. No, no. This isn't _all _that he said. I pretty much ignored _most_ of what he muttered out of his mouth already. I'm inconsiderate most of the time, but as long as he thinks I'm listening to him blab on and on then I'm in the green. Till he finds out that I'm not really listening and just admiring his body, then I may be a teeny-weeny bit of trouble.

I opened my mouth to speak, which actually was something that caught his attention. Now it was just time to find my voice. Where-o-where did my voice go? Where-o-where can it be? Oh wait... Maybe all I should do it stop being such an idiot and talk to him like a normal person would do.

"Actually… Showing me around town would be useful." Since I don't know where I'm fucking going, I added on to that in my mind. "If you wouldn't mind… I mean…"

He was grinning again, which made me wonder if I was actually going to be kidnapped by some child molester or someone. I wouldn't really care, anyways… Especially if he was the child molester. Oh damn… That's nosebleed material.

"Great! Let's go…" Finally, he pulled his hand back to clear the exit. While I was passing by him, his intense green eyes were looking all over my body, making me turn red even more. Then, the thing that topped it off was that he wrapped an arm around me as we left. Only my shoulder's though. Probably to make sure that I did not run away crying for help. As we were passing the guy at the counter, his only visible eye was glued to the both of us, like he was in a state of shock at the moment. Emo in a state of shock, the new television show for those hopeless people who spend the night not sleeping and watching infomercials.

Once again, when we went inside the actual part of the mall, people's eyes were directed towards us. This time, I was just hoping that it was mainly Axel's fault and not mine. Who wouldn't want to stare at him and his freakin' gorgeousness? Anyone would tap that shit. Damn it, how I hate people and their goddamn opinions. It was starting to get annoying as hell.

Since I had no sense of direction, I had been pulled along by the other the whole way. Felt a little strange at first but I felt a tiny bit relieved once we reached the parking lot, then I had to see what in the world the red head actually drove. The relief I once felt fluttered away pretty damn quickly. No, no it would not come back sadly. It died a horrific death where it had been shot a million times in the chest with shotgun, then fell back into a volcano, and then to top it off… It had been blown to bits by two rockets in the face. I swallowed hard, still not blinking. There, sitting silently in front of us, was one flaming red motorcycle. Of death. Dun, dun, dun.

Out of habit, I rubbed the back of my neck while thinking this whole thing through. Time to get my priorities straight. Was I seriously this willing to die so soon? Seriously, now? Well, from what I've been through, I guess it wouldn't hurt. However, I shouldn't die before at least getting in that red head's pants. Yeah, I've decided that I would like to live now. Then there is still the fact that I will have to hold onto something when riding with him. Okay Roxas, time for a little encouraging. You can do this! C'mon, you get to hang out with the sex god and hold onto him! On turns you can grind up against his southern regions! Fucking live with it! Still staring at the deathtrap, I opened my mouth, "Uh… So… You drive a motorcycle…"

Smooth move again idiot. Just one more move and you will get checkmate.

It seemed as if he actually read my thoughts. Damn, I hope he can't read thoughts. Ever since I met the guy, all I've been thinking is perverted things… Hell, before I met him I was thinking those kinds of things. Stupid hormones. He gave a half-smirk as he looked towards the 'beautiful' sight. "So, I'm taking it that your 'rents don't really approve of motorcycles, huh?"

I took a minute in consideration of what my mother would act like if she ever saw me riding on of these things. I would be on the back looking all badass and shit. My arms would be hugging onto Axel's chest. The sex god's chest. She would flip out and begin to yell and scream her little head off at me. Or she would pass out at the sight. Her little baby boy was growing up so fast. Now he is only inches away from prostitution! You know why? Because of all the shit I've been through!

Then I thought about what she has put me through in the short amount of time. Who actually cares about this bitch anyways? I'm sure that all that Don wants is some decent pussy once and awhile. I think that's all that my dad really wanted too… Ack, I don't want to think about this…

"Ehh… They don't really care about me anymore."

"What, your 'rents getting a divorce or something?"

I actually could not stop myself from laughing at that. Even though it really did not come out to be an actual question, nor did he sound like he even wanted an answer, I couldn't help but chuckle it all out. To think of it, he sounded utterly bored with the question. It was as if he already knew what was coming next. Wow, I hoped that he couldn't read my goddamn mind. "Oh… It sure is something, all right…" Damn something…

Carefully, he handed over a black helmet. I noticed that he sounded rather unfazed by my attitude. No, it did not bother me, but it was just a little strange. Actually, everything that has happened was a little off. Not just a little, I know. A lot of things were on my mind, but I pushed the bad feelings away to move on with my life. Come on, nothing bad is going to happen. "You better put that on. I really don't want to see you getting hurt in the first few hours that I know you because of something that I have done."

I took the helmet and traced my fingertips over the shiny black material. How considerate of him, I suppose. On the other hand, maybe he just didn't want to go to jail if I got hurt. Yeah, that could be it. Without looking up, I asked in a small voice, "What are we going to do…?"

Casually, he shrugged at my question, but not before equipping a smirk upon his face. "I don't really know… What do you want to do?"

Oh… Let me see… Hold on a second I have to get out my checklist of ideas. Okay, okay I got it. Uh, number one: You. Number two: You. Number three: You. You. You. You. You. You. FUCKING YOU!

"Hmm… I don't really mind. Anything really."

Goddamn it! Speak your mind! Make your mouth run free! Run free, goddamn it!

"Surprise it is then." At that, he got onto his motorcycle and motioned for me to sit on the back behind of him. Eh? Does anyone else notice that I am going to be thinking some very nice thoughts on the way to wherever? Hesitantly, I put the helmet on and got on the back. Would it be a little weird for me to say that I have no clue what-so-ever of what to do with my hands? I could grab onto something- I really wanted to grab a hold of something-, but I really don't want to make the guy crash. Remember? I do not want to die just yet. Maybe later. Take a goddamn rain check.

Axel's fingers wrapped around mine, pulling both of my hands out and wrapping them around his chest. Seriously, I hope that the guy can't read my mind. No sense of privacy…

Okay, you guys have to understand that this was my first time on a motorcycle. Sure, I've been on one but those were stationary. Standing up, the whole shebang. Not moving forward. Hell, I could barely even ride my own bicycle! I ride a skateboard all the time but riding on two wheels scared the living shit out of me. Even the little tiny living shit with the heart disease, it scared that too! He probably noticed this as my nails were digging into his skin.

It wasn't long until we reached our destination. Actually, it took a little while until I realized that we weren't moving any more. Slowly, I detached myself from the other, hoping that I hadn't permanently scarred him. Damn, that's all I needed, scarring some sex god who actually wanted to show me around town. Sadly, not in the way I wanted but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

He helped me off the bike and I took off the helmet, immediately running my fingers through my blond hair. I looked up to see that we were right in front of a small coffee shop. Nice, coffee was just the thing that I need right now. "What's wrong, city boy, not use to messing up your hair?"

Strangely, I thought that he would be bringing me to a bar rather than a coffee shop. I shrugged that thought off as a lanky arm found its way over my shoulders.

Our eyes met, a smirk forming on the other's lips. "You ready for the tour?"

"Let the tour begin."

* * *

-End of Chapter 3- Then, there is someone out there that is probably going "Wait a second! This doesn't happen in the story!" Well… Now it does… Just for a little bit, then the other more _interesting _chapters will show up. Because originally it happened in the next chapter… But because I do not want to move this story way too fast I am going to take my time. Maybe. Sort of. It's going to take some time. Evil plotting is in progress.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	4. Four: Some Truths Can Be Scary

Chapter Four. Okay, okay. I've been losing my 'lets get everything done and over with' vibe. I'm still getting a lot of stories halfway finished though. This story, I have no clue what I'm doing with it. Well, there is some hints but they keep on changing over time. It's like, "I know that I can make it so much better than this" kind of thing. IT'S GOING SOMEWHERE THOUGH! -watches as it gets up and flies out the window- NO!

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. Thank you. I love you people in a non-stalkerish way! -Just so you know, ahaa- BUT REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

So we made it to the coffee shop. Alive, that is. I could have sworn that I had my two minute warning while riding on that motorcycle. However, since it was past two minutes and I'm still alive, I suppose it could have been my conscience who is throwing a party in my mind. It's partying over how much of a loser I was and now I met someone who is sexier than anyone I've ever seen before. Then again, maybe the gods were being extra nice to me now that I met one of them. The incredible sexy god.

We made it inside, the door chimes as well as we entered. That's just strange, isn't it? I mean, the bookstore door chimed also. The next thing I know I'll walk into someone's house and it will chime. What's next? Bathrooms? When I looked around the place, it looked like any ordinary coffee shop. Then I looked at the person who Axel waved at. Ho-Ly-Crap…

The first things going through my mind when I saw the… person was 'Is that a girl or a boy?' I really could not tell. They had pink fluffy hair that looked extremely feminine but still looked well built which was quite manly. Whoever it was, they just waved and gave a slight confused look in my direction. Actually, it was more that he was confuzzled and then intrigued as a smirk spread across his face. Oh great, time to meet someone else. He better not be some annoying idiot or I swear I will kill myself with some coffee then and there. Someway, somehow. I will kill myself.

Axel still had his arm around my shoulders, which he used as an advantage as he dragged me around. I wasn't complaining or anything, it was just that the pink haired- thing was scaring me shitless with the looks it threw at me. One almost looked as if it was staring at my ass! Oh god, please don't let this person come on to me! I want to at least determine their gender by looking at them, not just having sex with them. "Hey Marluxia! I want you to meet someone!"

The GUY named Marluxia just raised an eyebrow as both Axel and me sat down at his table. Taking one good look at me, he turned to the red head and in a bored voice said, "So this is the new meat, eh?"

New meat? What the fuck? I thought this was a halfway decent town until I'm referred to as 'new meat.' But hey, it really can't mean anything when some children show star wannabe insults you in such a way that it really doesn't mean anything. Plus, something else that made me worry less was when Axel frowned and narrowed his eyes at the other. Fight…?

Then, a picture of a catfight between the very sexy Axel and the pink-Ken wannabe came into my mind. Them, only dressed in skimpy leather outfits, brushing up against one another in a sensual way. The two rolling around in a heap of slick white cream.

Damn fucking hormones!

"Relax, Ax. I talked to Demyx earlier today." The guy shifted his position in the seat, crossing his legs. He gave me a half smirk before turning back to his cup of coffee in front of him. Don't think about the daydream, don't think about it! Damn it Don't think! I just scratched the back of my neck, hoping that we could continue this tour without me getting insulted in front of my face again. Or having daydreams about the people who insult me… Oh yeah, like that could ever happen.

Axel leaned forward, a newly formed smirk on his face. "So, Marly ol'boy? Do you think you could pull some strings today and let us get inside that new rave that they are throwing tonight? I mean, with you and your 'resources' you could just let us in the back or somethin'?"

Rave? The sound of that totally threw me out of my sexy daydreams. This small 'normal' looking town throws something such as raves! I wouldn't have guessed! Still, this town does seem a little weird… After a while, I'll figure out why that is… Maybe everyone is actually some kind of aliens who worship the ancient gods? Maybe? Anyone? Anyone want to take a stab at this question?

Though… The thought that I've found only a hand full of straight people residing in this town is still a bit odd…

Marluxia grinned, showing off his perfect pearly whites. "You underestimate my skills, Ax. Still, why do you want to go through so much trou-" He paused, looking at me. "Oh. Yes, well…" Taking another drink, he continued his gaze in my direction. Does anyone else feel a little bit creeped out by this guy? Anyone? Yes, I will continue to ask your opinion on my personal life. Don't like it, don't listen! "Of course I'll be able to let you guys in. You can even come in through the front doors, past the line and everything. On one condition."

"Name it."

Suddenly, he looked off to the side, like he was expecting someone to walk up at that exact moment. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at the action while the red head just sat there waiting. No, Barbie did not plan to meet you that day Wannabe-Ken. Frowning in displeasure, he answered in a not-so-bubbly manner, "We'll discuss this later. Give it some time."

At that, he got up, say his farewells, and walked out the door. I, of course, just sat there with a raised eyebrow like an idiot, wondering what the hell was going on around here. Oh wait, I don't even know this town or any of the people in it. That's right. Plus the added feature of everyone still staring at me! What in hell do they want with me?

I just took a big reality check on my surroundings. Okay, people are staring at me with stalkerish looks plastered on their faces. Check. I'm currently being guided by the red head sexy beast. Check. However, right now I was staring out at some of the stalkerish people nearby and giving them very confused- and slightly scared- glances.

Three Checks. Alright.

When I turned back to the other, I finally noticed something that I had failed to notice before.

"Why do you guys have matching tags?" I didn't realize the question actually escaped through my own lips. Hell, I couldn't even recognize my own voice for that matter. It was overly small and sounded just a bit shy. Why would I be shy of asking a simple question like that? It's not like I'm asking to have sex with him! Stupid, stupid me!

His slim fingers trailed over the dog tags on his neck, the sound of them jingling together made my attention shot straight to the action. Wait, didn't I see others with those tags also? I could see them in my head but couldn't remember any faces. Maybe a name? Now who were those people again… Nothing came to mind. Oh, what the hell… I don't really care about them… He sighed, "It's sort of like… A status symbol. More like a gang symbol if you think about it. Doesn't exactly… Well… _Matter_, persay. It shows what group I'm from."

I nodded my head even though he was making no sense what-so-ever. So, this town wasn't as friendly as I thought? Gangs? I've seen a lot of gangs in my say. I lived in a rather, um, unsafe city. It wasn't that bad, not like I would walk out my front door and get shot. There were times were a person would get jumped right off the street though. Seriously, wouldn't take this guy as a 'gang' type of guy. Maybe more of a 'gang bang' type guy. Yeah, that one's more like it. "What does it say about you?"

A halfhearted smile formed on his lips as he pulled on the chain so I could be able to see the tags. A strange symbol was engraved on one as on the other was the Roman number for eight. "I'm in the Organization, kid. I know that you're new around here and all, but just… Don't get involved with it if you know what is good for you." I stopped staring at the symbol to look up into his eyes. They were glistening, the lids being half closed as a devilish smirk spread across his lips at me. He looked hungry for something other than the muffins and pastries that they sell here. "You seem like a good kid. I would like to see your head still sitting firmly on those shoulders of yours for just a little while longer…"

I didn't notice but I actually shuddered at the thought. Was the Organization dangerous? What did he mean about having my head still be on my shoulders? A little while longer? Man, what the hell did I get thrown into? I could end up dead by one of these people. Couldn't I? Would Axel…? Wow, that is strangely sexy in my opinion. "Is Marluxia part of the Organization?"

The red head took one good look around, making sure that no one was over hearing the conversation. Was this gang really serious? Could you get hacked by even talking about it? "Yeah. He's number eleven. Seriously, Rox. Don't ask so many questions. I don't want anyone to know I told you about the Organization… Plus there is the fact that I have no clue what I should be telling you. Still, the matter of 'It is a dangerous business' always comes to mind."

"Alright." Or you get your ass capped? Who would harm a sexy creature like that? Still I nodded along, grabbing a hold of the dogs tags and leaning in closer to get a better look at it. "How many members are in it?"

"Right now? There are twelve members."

Instead of calling it a gang, couldn't he say that it was an Organization of people? That would have frightened me less. Seriously! Someone needed to use a little more sense. Then something struck my mind, "Right now? Are you expecting more members?"

That is when he smiled, "Some."

Okay. His eyes stared directly into my own as he asked it. The hairs on my neck stood up as began to gather my thoughts together. Shaking my head slightly, I decided to drop that question completely to move onto something that I had caught earlier. Wow, right now I was full of questions, wasn't I? If I needed to understand what this town is all about, what better way than asking questions. Right? "You said that the dogtags represent what gang you are from… Are there any other gangs?"

Sighing, he spoke, "Can we stop using the word 'gang'?"

Oopes, my bad. Maybe I was getting a little bit ahead of myself. Well, he was the one who used the word first. I just simply used it once again. Possibly. Hopefully he wasn't upset with me over this. Embarrassed by my mistake, I gave a short and almost stuttered reply. "Yeah… Sorry…"

There was silence as he starred down at the table. Great, I pissed him off, didn't I? "There are two others who have been living in this general area in the past five years. There had only been one group that given the town the worst trouble."

"What group is that?" What are they called? Why do they live _here_? Do they hurt people? How many members are in that group? What is their status? Does everyone here know about them? Are they notorious? What have they done to this town? Are people afraid of them? Have the cops done anything about this? Can the police do anything about this? Who keeps them from destroying the town? Will I be seeing them later? Are they a major threat? Have they killed people? Is this town even safe to look at? Should I be afraid of them? Will they come after me? Can I fight them away? Will they kill me?

"Sora will probably inform you when you get home."

Home. Ha ha, that was a charming thought. Yeah, thank you Axel for giving me a good laugh. Not like I would actually be going there anytime soon. Why the hell would I ask that kid anyways? He looked innocent, he wouldn't know anything about gangs and such. Would he? That would be a huge shocker. Probably would put me into emergency care from having a heart attack. Continuing on with our Q and A session, "What does Sora have to do with this?"

Shaking his head, he said, "It's not my place to say."

Come on, Axel. Give me something a little more outgoing than just that! I felt as if I were being cheated out of information here. He knew something, he just wouldn't tell me. I will let it slide, for not at least. It still was totally not fair though! "Will I meet the rest of the members?"

"Eventually.

Damn it. Another simple answer. This guy is killing me! "Can you be kicked out?"

The look on his face made me lower my voice. Oh… Okay… Grim and bitter, I took that expression as a yes. A chill ran down my back as I thought about the next question. It came out in a small voice.

"How dangerous is it?"

I could feel his hot breath on my forehead. I almost forgot that we were sitting that close to one another at the table. I felt as hot air was blown into my ear gently. Involuntarily, I shuttered. Axel's voice was husky, making me feel awkward being so close to him. Especially in a public place. I mean, Jesus. The people were already staring at me! I didn't need to give them a new reason to stare! It didn't matter as I awaited the damn answer to the damn question that I had asked. It came. Oh yes, it came and his lips were brushing up against my earlobe. "Very. It's nothing to fool around about."

"You'll be hurt?"

"Usually. Sometimes it's my own fault… Other times not. I wouldn't try anything to get on their bad side. Got it?"

"Could you be… killed?"

God, I choked on the words. Not breathing anymore, I stopped to stare at my hands. Then I noticed that he had stopped as well; I couldn't even tell that he was breathing anymore either. His head moved slightly, almost burying his face in my hair. I sort of took a double take by this, freezing any of my body's movements as well. The sexy god was touching me more, we were too close. I really couldn't tell if my body was ready for something like this. My side was pressed up against his chest while his arms was still around my goddamn shoulder, the hand exploring what it could.

Sweet Jesus… Don't let there be a campsite down there…

Or a party… Just because this is a public place…

I let go of the dog tags watching as they reflected light as they moved on their own. In a quiet voice, I said, "Sorry. I-I'll stop asking questions."

It was silent for a little while and I had the thought of him molesting me right then and there. Then the next thing that came out of his mouth made took me aback a bit. At first I was shocked, then confused, then began to burst out into fits of laughter by the smirk that was fixed on his face. "Twirl or cut your spaghetti?"

"I twirl, if you must know…"

"Me too." He tapped on his chin lightly, thinking of another random question to throw at me. "Do you type fast?"

I laughed, wondering why we was asking me this. Wait. I laughed? Why am I enjoying myself so damn much? So far I've been through hell to get to this place and now I want out of it! How could I just forget about everything to enjoy myself with this stranger. Well… He was pretty damn sexy… "I would say so. You?"

"I do the best I can. I'm not really a computer person though. Technology seems to hate my being." Now he held me closer with the arm wrapped around my shoulders, relaxing back into his seat. He pulled me closer so I could lean on his chest. Oh jeeze. A little bit of a blush formed on my cheeks but I shook some hair in my face, hoping he wouldn't notice it. Hopefully. Was there luck on my side? "Have you ever walked outside completely naked?"

I couldn't believe it, but I actually had to put a hand over my mouth to hold back some of the laughter. He was laughing to, smirking as he did so. Now my hopes of not blushing was shattered by that one question. "No, I haven't actually. Not yet anyways."

"Well, it's always a good thing to change up your routine a bit, right? Now me? I've done- some- stuff like that. That especially." He paused, while I returned his smirk. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Living in darkness my whole entire life, and I still answer that question. What are you guys talking about? I am the darkness. There's no way to really explain it, but there cannot be darkness without me being there. Of course, I really did not think about scaring the living shit out of him. No, the answer that I had come up with in my head seemed far too emo for my liking. "Not anymore."

"Ohhh… Roxie used to be scared of the dark, huh?" I rolled my eyes but smirked regardless. He pulled me even closer to him to where my hand accidentally touched the guy's thigh. It was frozen there since my brain was already in the 'Oh shit, you idiot' zone. Smirking at my embarrassment, I watched as he made no attempt to move it. He seemed committed to keep it there. Oh great, now I have to concentrate on something other than our conversation. That's just great… "I used to be the same… But if you ever get scared… I'll happily be your teddy bear."

Woah. Wait. Rewind that and play it back in slow motion… Maybe try the play-by-play function on your remote because we need to be sure that the sexy god said this. He'll be my _teddy bear_? I'm starting to like this place a whole lot better than my old town. A hell of a lot better…

He ran his free hand through his red spikes again, which was another supermodel moment. "Do you enjoy piercings and tattoos?"

"Oh? It depends on what you take into the context of that sentence." Something flashed in the other's emerald eyes that made me lean closer into his touch, the feeling of being nervous obviously flying out the window. My heart was beating loud in my ears as the butterflies in my stomach danced to the rhythm. Before I knew what I was thinking, my hand was moving up his leg a bit. Take. Me. Now. "I wouldn't care if I had them on me. I don't but… If you meant it the other way then I would say… I like them. They are attractive. Very much. I find them quite appealing."

"Oh really?" He said fixed with a Cheshire Cat smirk. Leaning down, almost eye level with me, he added, "Well, I guess that just leaves one more question that needs to be asked."

A thousand questions are running through my mind right now. How could it be just one? Damn, I hate not having the ability to read other people's mind. Well… At least I don't sparkle in sunlight. Still… Sparkling in sunlight may be pretty cool- Damn it Roxas and your short attention span!

If he asks me to get the hell away from him I'm gonna be P.…

His free hand had found itself resting on the base of my neck, which I hadn't noticed there before. A small chill was sent up my spine as I awaited the all too important question.

"Will you happily say yes to being my date at the rave tonight?"

God, if I wasn't already in his arms, I would have fainted. Not just faint, but faint and raise all the way back up to cloud nine. I was in his arms though, so it was good enough for me.

There was no way to turn this guy down. This incredibly sexy- and now I know dangerous- guy. He began to pout, since I was taking my good old time thinking this easy answer over and over in my head. "Let me see… don't think I have any appointments today… No… No… Well, it looks like you got lucky today…"

His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. With a cocky smirk, he asked, "So that means 'Absolutely, I would love to since you're the most amazing human being that I've ever laid eyes on?'"

Actually, if you must know… It's a hell yes, I'm so happy to get drunk with you, grind with you, and hopefully wake up with you after a long night of rough sex. And also I would love to since you're the most amazing human being that I've ever laid eyes on. But of course that part is after the first few reasons. That's just so you know. "Something like that…"

"Well let's continue our little tour so we can have some time just to hang out before the party begins." He said, flashing his pearly whites down at me. We both got up and left the small café to walk over to his motorcycle.

So, maybe I underestimated this town before… I've found that I'm totally heel over fucking heels for it now. However, this totally isn't a normal town to start my normal life in. Maybe I will be the only 'normal' one here. Hm, something to look forward to…

* * *

-End of chapter 4- Well… Yeah. This didn't originally happen in the first copy. I change it for the better… Kind of. Teehee. Anyways. I'm so sick right now, INSANELY SICK. I can barely move out of my bed, so I'm lying down and typing while I'm in my bed. I never really give up… most of the time. You all know how it is. Especially if you have seen the gaps between my updates.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	5. Five: Formalities

Chapter Five. All right, sorry guys for not updating lately. I've been working on all my stories but my internet has been shorting out. I can't stay on for very long… Though, I've overly happy because I've left my house to go to the mall for the first time in years. It's so strange… By the way, I think fixed that mistake in the fourth chapter. Thank you people for pointing it out for me. Oblivious me…

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. BUT REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

I had no clue that a town like this could be so fucking huge! We went all through the small community, stopping at certain stores and hangouts. Axel gave a few key points about each place we stopped at, telling when the good time to hang around is and what is great about the place. We didn't stay long and I didn't get a lot of information out of him. Well, not a lot of _useful _information. He just said that he would take me on a more professional tour later. There was even a dock at the bay, he didn't show me it but told me. He said that out in the distance was an island that he said that he would take me to one day. I smiled at that idea, nothing too intimate though. It's great; I didn't want to be a pussy about it anyway. However, I couldn't keep my mind in the game since the 'date' that we had planned would be coming up soon. Not soon enough, though. It felt like forever until he killed the engine of the flaming motorcycle of death in front of an apartment building.

I could see a smirk planted on the other's lips as he got off the bike. I could only imagine what place he has taken me to now. There weren't any noticeable buildings that I could see. The building that we were parked out in front of was a small apartment complex, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"And low and behold comes one of the final stops of this wonderful tour!" The red head exclaimed, helping me off the death machine. His arms wrapped around me, making me frown when he let go. He gestured over at the petite building with an enthusiastic smirk. However, I was still pouting to myself about the loss of contact.

Should I just go for it? I've spent practically the whole day with this guy and it took all of my fucking self-control to not jump him. It's took so much to hold me back. Could I sneak a small kiss in? Maybe a lingering feel? No, I'll wait for him to make the first move.

For the love of everything holy, please make the first move!

After the whole afternoon, there's one thing that I've learned about the red head. He never stopped talking. He was probably a person who loved the concept of hearing himself talk. I watched him in disbelief that he could have that much to say about a freaking building. There is no real reason to tell me when it was made, who founded it, who was the contractor, and who was screwing the contractor when his wife wasn't there. Even if he was incredibly sexy, godly sexy, he still had the biggest mouth on him.

Ehh… At least it will come in handy later in his life…

After the amazingly long intro about the apartment complex, we made it in through the doors. Then, I expected to be greeted with another long monologue about who installed his television and who came to fix his toilet the last time. Maybe a little bit on the history of him staying here. However, there was nothing like that. He stretched, taking off his jacket and setting it off to the side. Well, if he had said anything in those moments, I really wouldn't have noticed.

His arms were amazing; heavily divine. When I brushed up against his body earlier in the day, of course I noticed that he was well build. My god, at least I was somewhat toned, but he hade muscles. Therefore, that was the reason why I was drooling like a fool. Really, I was astounded…. And I wasn't being melodramatic about it either…

"It isn't much, but make yourself at home." He said, plopping down on a green couch off to the side. That's when I pulled myself from my thoughts and noticed the interior of his apartment. There was a decent sized TV next to a stereo system. Across the room was a couch, a few chair, and end tables. The kitchen could be seen off to the side and a probably bedroom and two other rooms down the hall. Totally not what I was used to.

"It's…" I struggled to find the right word. Different. Different was good, but not exactly what I was looking for. Foreign. More than likely. However, not so much. My gaze scanned over the room, muttering over different words. Alien? Eh… no. Strange? Now that's just mean. Unique? That's not even close… "It's… perfect."

A smirk appeared on his face then, another feature that could be called perfect. "Perfect? Well, I haven't heard that being used on a crash pad like this."

I laughed, a whimper in disguise. My acting wasn't as good as I thought it was in grade school, though. Not in the slightest. Was I really making such a fucking fool of myself? Did I seriously just say perfect to a perfect human being? Great, now I have the hots for someone who probably thinks I'm on some kind of crazy pills. Actually, crazy pills would be a great excuse if he asks what I'm on. My hand reached up to run my fingers through my hair; I could feel a faint blush forming. Fantastic.

A rich laughter filled my ears as I felt a hand grip the belt on the front of my pants. The expression on my face dropped, a notable frown planted on my face. Mainly it was from confusion at the gesture not from the gesture itself. Before I knew it, I fell forward into the red head's welcoming lap. Surprisingly welcoming at that, considering I was straddling him. Well, you've made it, smartass. Now what are you going to do?

His eyes looked me over until a wild grin cracked on his face. His hands unzipped my jacket for me; I shrugged it off my shoulders before tossing it off to the side. I felt my stomach flop, his hands moving down my sides and to my legs. Oh… Oh my…

"Well, Roxy. I didn't know that you worked so fast on the formalities. I like that about you."

Heh, heh… Formalities, yeah. Suuurrreee. If I weren't so gracious on formalities, I would have fucked you raw and hard in the bookstore. I think that was just one aspect that we could all enjoy. Well, most of us. There should be at least a decent level of formality that we all have unless we wanted to see some very scary shit once we walked outside our doors. Ew… I don't even want to imagine that… We would act like… Cavemen, yes… Plenty of us would be acting just like cavemen…

Pulling me from my thoughts of everyone knocking each other out with large clubs and dragging their hides back to their cave was a soft pair of… lips? Lips. Lips! Click, bingo. His angel-like lips pressed up against my own chapped ones, sending a chill through my body. He's so damn warm, but he's giving me some fucking chills.

Except for my face… Oh no, my face felt like it came straight out of hell. I'm sure the blush on my cheeks could not be seen from miles away. Just one mile would do…

I found my lips moving on their own, reacting back to the red head who was smirking against my lips. Fireworks began bouncing off the walls of my skull as I heard a throaty moan of encouragement from the other. Suddenly, it was as if the Gods of heaven were singing in my ears. I saw as his eyes were hidden behind thick lashes, the lashes kissing his cheeks lightly. It was a beauty that I could stare at for entreaty until my eyelids closed as well. A soft moan could be heard coming from just inside my throat as I let the pleasure of the moment take me.

We backed off a few times to gasp for air before crushing our lips together again. And again. And again. Until finally, he pulled back with a grin planted on his features. His fingers snaked their way to my ass, adjusting me so I was lying down on the couch. Axel's slender body was over top of me in a millisecond, not fully putting his weight on me like I was some porcelain doll. "That blush…" He panted, trying to catch his breath, "…It's cute…"

That's when I felt my brain implode on itself again. I don't know why this sexy god has this hold over me where I feel as if I'm under his spell. I _am_ under his goddamn spell. His looks, his voice, his smell, his feel, and his taste… Unconsciously, I licked my bottom lip. Yeah, his taste is still there… Why wasn't all this registering in my mind? His body was over mine, his fingers explored my clothed body as if he was a blind man in need, his eyes- _oh god_, his eyes- were clouded by lust and desire. What- what's wrong with me?

His lips ghosted their way from my ear to my jaw, making me cling to his forearm. It didn't seem to faze him. He hummed in acknowledgment to himself as he found somewhere he had been looking for. He nipped the skin below my jaw, making me gasp. Great, act just like a girl at a little bite. What was he doing anyway…? Again he bit down, harder than the last time but quickly kissed and pain away. Damn… he really wasn't going to… "Wha- What are you doing…?"

He adjusted himself to kiss my lips again, the look in his eyes telling me he wasn't going to answer my question. The minx… My confusion from earlier quickly swam away in the sea of pleasure. I thought I was drowning at the feeling as he sucked my bottom lip, demanding entry. However, I kept my lips sealed. If he wanted it, he was going to have to work for it, damn it.

Sadist at heart, heh heh…

That probably registered in his mind also as his wish was not fulfilled. He growled, his hand working its magic massaging my inner thighs. The other rested on the crook of my neck, its thumb rubbing the base tenderly. It was driving me fucking insane. I let out a gasp of breath that made him grin smugly at my action. He captured my mouth, his tongue slipping between my parted lips. His tongue explored my mouth like he was an addict and I was his drug for the day. It made me feel dizzy, my heart thudding deep in my chest as his one hand was pulling my shirt up, exposing my pale chest to the cold air.

This is where rave music should be inserted.

Shit, what the hell did I get myself into? I barely even know this guy and clothes are already being taken off. Well, attempted to at least. I knew that I would do something idiotic like getting my head caught on my shirt. That's a douche bag kind of move. Well, it's not like we're going to have sex… On the first day. Err, this is frustrating! This is exactly when the devil and angel Roxas begin to appear on my shoulder.

-Enter angel Roxas- Seriously, Roxas! Pay attention! You found the sexiest guy on the face of this earth, you a currently sucking faces with this said guy, and you have no clue what it will turn into from there. Roxas! You usually are a rationally person! What the fuck are you doing?

-Enter devil Roxas- I say the exact same except for I say, 'Way to go, Roxas!' You never had so much adventure in your whole pathetic life! Go live it out! Don't think about things and you'll turn out fine! You're a teenager! You're supposed to think with your dick!

It looks like we have a winner! Well folks, it has seemed that devil Roxas won this fight. Ding. Ding. Ding. A round of applause, please. The mentioning of being a teenager won 'em over. Or the other part… Which was also very true.

Something in the back of my head clicked and I assisted him on ridding me off my shirt. Thankfully, it came off without any problems. Damn, the AC must be on. The cold didn't stop me though as I helped him as well, tossing his shirt off to somewhere in the great beyond. His dog tags gleamed around his neck. A chuckle escaped as he captured my lips again, his hands holding my hips. It was like he was trying to hold me back a bit, teasing me.

My hands found their way into the red locks, my fingers tangling in the wild hair. God, I can't believe he's trying to screw with me now. I tried rocking my hips upwards, but they were pushed back down. I groaned, feeling how I was powerless against him. You don't know how fucking frustrating I was becoming. My pants were getting dangerous tight against his and it felt like I would be in need of release soon.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…"He whispered huskily, making brief contact with my lips at every syllable. Gently, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip before his Cheshire grin reappeared. Slowly, he grinded his groin against mine.

It felt… It felt… Fuck, I didn't even know how it felt. My brain wasn't here at the moment and would like you to leave a message after the beep. _Beep_.

I was panting now, his hands leaving my hips to trail across the waistband of my pants, moving up to feel my chest, roaming across my skin. I swallowed, "A-Axel… Hey… c'mon… don't-"

He kissed my lips briefly, still grinding against me. That's when I felt my eyelids close and a loud moan escape. "Stop worrying so much…." Then he abruptly stopped, my eyes darting open. "Unless… you don't want it…"

Oh… Oh, now that's just mean. Well… Thinking it over it's practically the same time that I did to him. Now the tables are turning and I'm the one suffering. He shouldn't be such as sadist about this… Jesus Christ, I'm not going to pussy out on the situation.

"Now… That's just rude…"

He got up even more, a good bit of space between us. "No… This is rude."

My cold hands slid to his large hipbones, soothing the sensitive flesh. His back arched and I swore that I heard him purr under my touch. That was a confidence booster right there. I pulled myself up to kiss at the base of his neck, liking the way he moaned at each peck. Then I moved down to one of his hard nipples sucking and teasing it slightly with my tongue.

He eventually had enough of the foreplay as he playfully pushed me back onto the couch. That's when he moved lower on me. His tongue friskily licked just above the waistband of my pants. It took all of my will power to not yank his head into my pants then and there. All of my will power, mind you. I barely had any before we even entered his place…

When I heard him unbuckling my belt was when I heard something strange from behind us. It wasn't really a big deal, until I heard voices. However, they weren't the usual voices in my head either…

Oh shit….

I arched my back to look behind me. An odd position, but hey, I wouldn't be complaining if he didn't have company.

The door opened to reveal two guys standing by the door, both of them instantly noticing the activities on the couch. One of them- somehow- I happened to know. However, both of their jaws had dropped below the equator.

That's right folks, I was in hell…

* * *

-End of Chapter 5- Very long make out session. I really didn't want to write anything but the make out scene so it looks as if it goes on forever. That's why there isn't a lot of sarcastic thoughts in this chapter. Don't worry, more will be coming up later on. - eyebrow wiggle-

I like the lack of formalities…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	6. Six: Wherever, You Say?

You would not believe what just happened to me. Okay? So I was working on this story -big surprise- and I keep all my stories, even the ones that I haven't posted on here on a thumb drive. Well I've been using mine for a year now and has taken it everywhere with me. It had everything that I've ever need on it! Well… It broke… I've played doctor on it and got all my stories back finally. God… Almost _pissed_myself…

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. Reviews _do_ make me work faster but also a working internet is the main factor…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

It took awhile, but Axel finally realized that I wasn't reacting to his actions. Yeah, he was a little surprised to see the two standing at the door like I was. No, I was practically traumatized than simply surprised. I've only been in this town for about five, maybe six hours and was making out with someone I just met. Now another person that I happen to be acquainted with walks in while I'm having the time of my life and the red head's nose is nuzzling into my crotch. Awkward would be stretching the deal.

However, getting laid was number one on my priority list…

"Oh… Shit…" I couldn't move. My body has gone AWOL, only leaving my brain behind to pick up all the missing pieces. This puzzle wasn't a measly twenty-five pieces to fit together; it was closer to five hundred and sixty-two. One of those hard as ass puzzles. Eventually I'll work my way around the edges, but the last few pieces will soon end up being lost between the damn couch cushions.

The brunet blinked, his mouth opening and closing like he was mumbling in silence for what the fuck was in front of him. In my perspective, he looked like a dead fish. The other also could be compared to a dead fish but his body language made him look too much of a douche bag to be compared to a fish. Maybe a donkey, but not a fish.

The fish- that I happened to know- then spoke up with a confused tone, "R-…Roxas?"

That's when the aimless arguing began. Truth being told, I had no clue who was saying what… If I really wanted to, I would have put my fingers in my ears and yelled La, La, La to drown them out.

"-ait, you know this guy, what the hell is he-"

"-hell are you doing here with him, we all have been looking for-"

"-ed to calm down, I just have no clue what you're talking-"

"-does he know you? What aren't you telling me? Is th-"

Cue the part where things start flying across the room, smashing and breaking on the wall. What the hell is going on now? Why the hell do I feel so dizzy? All I could tell was that the three were arguing back and forth and the red head was trying to calm them down. Still on top of moi, of course. Now it looks as if they were going to trash his apartment. I hope it wasn't anything with flammable liquid in it. I really don't plan to be a heap of ash in a few seconds.

"-fuck you, Axel, what the hell were you think when you-"

"-know anything; we need to explain what could happen-"

La. La. La. La. La. La. La. La. LA. LA. LA. LA. LA. LA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

I shoved Axel off my body, my fingers insistently buckling my belt again. I don't even think he even noticed me leaving. Do I really care? …Well, yes… But that's not the point now is it? I'm pissed, that's what matters. I think… My brain is still working in overload mode at the second.

Shirt… Shirt… Where's my shirt. An eyebrow quirked upwards as my shirt disappeared. Did it just decide to walk away! What the hell is going on! Damn, they're still arguing about all this. Good… now I can make my escape route… Plus find my shirt. I did a 360 scan of the place and sighed. Screw it, my jacket will do. When did I even have a jacket? Eh, let's skip that part… It's the summer; I think that I can go around with just a hoodie on. Well, I would suppose so.

Or at least I tried to. The jacket was on and zipped up, everything ready to go when the red head reached out to grab a hold of my wrists, pulling me back. I hate being so damn weak. Once more I fell into his lap, the other's voices getting louder at the action. I heard him whisper in my ear before lashing back at the other two. "Roxas, you don't have to go…"

I snapped. I couldn't take all this anymore. I looked over at him and was yelling some worthless shit of my own. Everyone's words mixed in with the rest so I highly doubted that he could understand what I was saying, even if I was screaming right in his ear. I was finished with playing the ingenuous little teenager and I wanted to get the fuck out! I don't know what exactly what I was screaming about, but I was hoping that the words, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS." Came out at one point or another. Well, one could only hope.

I rushed past the two by the door, eventually finding myself outside and walking to god-knows-where. My mind instantly checking off some marks on my mental checklist. As you could see, I need to cool off somewhat. I'm sure that this town didn't want to die by the hand of a hotheaded teenaged mastermind.

Some people get offended when their ass is handed to them by someone younger than them.

"Roxas, wait up!" Aw, shit. My feet stopped, my body almost tripping over and tumbling forward. Smooth, just smooth. However the voice wasn't the one I was expecting. I was waiting for a 'Roxy' or 'Rox' in the same husky tone. This was bubbly, but worried at the same time. Great…

My head's going to explode into tiny bits all over the side walk. I was just waiting for the time bomb to go off. Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom!

"Yeah… uh, Sora, right?" I watched as he caught up to me, his mind blown from the situation we just left. At least it wasn't covering the sidewalk as mine was. The dead fish happened to be Sora, of course. Well, I was hoping that I remembered his name correctly. I sure can remember what he looks like, though. I just kinda left that place so I could… Oh, I don't know… Be left alone? Yeah. That sounds correct. Now he's following me to an unknown destination. However, I'm too much of a pussy to say anything like that to his face.

"Yeah… Yeah…" He crossed his arms, looking off to the side. It looked like he was embarrassed to walk in during the show. Kinda. Just a little. Come on, it's not like I'm going to take his head off. Seriously, I just met him. He shouldn't have pissed off so soon. "Hey, are you-"

"What? Am I what?" Okay, maybe I am taking his head off… But it's with kindness. Trust me.

What was I really expecting him to ask anyway? That should have been the real question that I was asking myself. Not- 'why am I biting his head off.' Well, maybe those were pretty close in relation. "Are you _alright_? That's what I was asking- hey… you look like you're about to pass out."

Why the hell did he care anyway…? My eyes narrowed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. My big ass headache may be getting bigger. It's eating on every single annoyance to grow. When it's hungry, it looks at someone with big puppy dog eyes and says, 'Feed me, fool! And feed me now!' Yes, Sora was the perfect person who would mindlessly feed it without the consent of the owner. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just going to take a walk…"

"Where?"

My mouth opened then snapped shut. Where? That was a great question. Somehow my brilliant plan hadn't been thought though as well as I has suspected. I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it up a bit more. God, I must look like such a whore. Congrats, your other half is a man whore. My other half looks like a kindergartener. It's a perfect pair. "Eh, it's wherever."

"Wherever?" Questioning look?

"Yes, wherever."

There were a few moments of speculative glances between us, which quickly turned into a shrug and a nodded. Was I off the hook? No, probably not. Fuck this, if he really wants to know where I'm going then he's going to have to stalk me. "Well, it just looks like you should sit down and rest before you go off towards Wherever."

Smartass. "Fine. Where do you expect me to sit?"

He began walking, leading the way. Great, another goddamn tour guide. Quick question, please answer honestly… Have I gotten meaner in the past few minutes? Didn't I come off to be such a nice guy? Dude, these people are just so fucking insane. Blame them. They did it. They're nice, they're horny, they're fucking insane. "There's a park a few blocks down hill. Just hang in there till we reach it."

Hang in there pal, everything it going to be all right and buckets of fucking sunshine! Jeeze… I'm getting dizzy. "Whatever."

Eh, the walk wasn't as bad as I thought originally. There wasn't much to chat about and the only goal was to walk down the hill towards the park. Actually, I didn't even notice that this city had any hills, but there one was. Freaky. It looked like a nice place to skateboard down- possibly break you neck on the way down. Hey, I think a pro like me could handle it…

The park was all right, and peaceful compared to the so-called 'park' in my old town. Some scary shit took place there… I- Nah, I won't get into that. We walked a little more towards the small abandoned playground. It had an eerie persona about it. Sora was sitting down on a swing, watching me with curious azure eyes. I was just waiting for the rusted chains to break as my… twin goes crashing down to the sand that was underneath.

"You look like Cloud."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on a ledge of the broken playset. How did I know this was going to come up? "No… I look like my father…"

Quickly, his gaze snapped down to his shoes. What big shoes they were too. Wow. Yellow? I haven't seen anyone wear yellow shoes before… Strange kid. "Supposedly your father is our father too…"

"Supposedly," I repeated. Though, I wouldn't doubt that he was since we all stared the same characteristics. Exactly the same… However, I wouldn't lead others on to believing that I assumed it was the truth also. If I did, they may actually start to think I like them or something..

Breaking contact with his -freakish- shoes, he looked up with a smile on his face. God, isn't this guy happy? I've been such a bastard to him and he's acting like it doesn't faze him. That's… Just bizarre… "I think it's pretty cool having a twin… Don't you?"

"Uh-huh…" It seems like you have the enthusiastic genes, though.

"Well… Uh… What do you like to do?"

Great, now he's starting with a twenty questions deal. Don't you just love when people ask you questions when you're head's ready to explode. At least he waited a little while for me to sit down and rest. Well, he has a little bit of a brain… "Ponder upon the ridiculous actions inflicted on the credulous world by the obtuse people who happen to live here."

He blinked suddenly, making me smirk. From the dumbfounded expression on his face, it told me that he had zoned out. Well, that's what I do. I wouldn't LIE to him, would I? No, I didn't believe so… "… Okay… Well… What's Dad like?"

"Dad…?" Urgh… Dad. Dada. Daddy. Daddio. Hm, I never really called him much of a _Dad_. Or any of those names for that matter. Father was a good name for him but he was never promoted to _Dad_. Mainly because if he was a _Dad_ then he would also be classified as a 'World's Greatest Dad' in my mind. It didn't seem to add up, so he was always a _Father_. Not _Dad_. "He wasn't around much so I can't really tell you how he was like. He was nice during the holidays… Sort of. You… Just never got the opportunity to see him often."

"Oh… I see…" He kicked some sand up with the tip of his shoe idly. I was now leaning against a wall of the playset, trying to decide whether to get up the nerve to go to the top and go down the slide. Eh, it would fall apart anyway… Plus, I don't want to even begin to think about the strange looks that I would receive from people. AGAIN. Man… I'm such a kid… "What does he look like?"

"Cloud." It was simple and to the point. Cloud was practically the splitting imagine of my father. Besides the part where their eyes and skin tone were different. Pale and blue eyes come from the other side of the tree. However, not everything really was adding up. My brows furrowed as I tried to think it over. What was I missing…? "You never knew who he was?"

"No…" Another dust cloud joined the first. "I've been in the system practically all my life… I never knew where I came from…"

"What about Cloud?"

"He doesn't talk about it. I've tried talking to him before this… But he tells me that he can't remember…" Sighing, he leaned back on the swing. "He's not as convincing as he thinks he is."

I gave a hum of acknowledgement, though I really wasn't paying much attention to anything but the facts. I was trying to do the math in my head. If Sora was my twin and Cloud is older than both of us, why did they get rid of those two? Who got to choose? Wouldn't you believe that they would choose to keep the oldest one? What would have happened if they had more children after me? DID they have more children after me? If they did… Then what happened to those poor suckers? Someone really had some s'plaining to do…

"How old's Cloud…?"

By the look on his face, he was starting to understand that something was screwy. Or at least, he knew that I thought something was screwy. Those were two different situations. "Cloud's twenty… Turning twenty-one in a few months…"

All right… So he's only five years older than we are… He has to remember something from the past. If not, something is very wrong. However, he did seem shocked to see Mother… It was like he had never seen her before. Maybe he doesn't remember.

Fuck… Why should I care?

"Somthin' wrong?"

I shook my head still in thought.

"That's good then." He got up to stretch, flexing his arms in the air. Making his way over to me, he plopped down beside me. A small smile could be seen on his face. Dude, how natïve can someone be? I think he's a little bit screwy. "Are you going to come back… To the house, I mean?"

To the house? To his home? To their home? Not to MY home of course. MY home is across the country. No. I can't, I don't wanna, you can't make me. Childish? Sure, but its how I feel. That's what makes all the difference, right? Slowly, I shook my head a second time.

"Oh." Did he actually expect anything different from the answer that I gave him? I wasn't the type of person to be openly accepting to everything. I was more rational than that. At least I thought I was but from what happened moments ago, I was beginning to doubt that quality. "Where will you stay, then?"

"I have money; I'll stay at a hotel or somewhere." Yeah, money. Only five hundred dollars or so…

"Don't you need your clothes or anything?"

"Nope… I'll buy them too…"

"I could at least sneak out some of your things that your- our mom packed for you…"

"I don't-" I glanced over at my replica completely confuzzled. Hold the phone; he's going to help me? Unexpected, but let's roll with what we got. "You want to help me?"

He smiled now, a real smile. It frightened me slightly. It was as if I was seeing myself smiling, which anyone rarely saw. Freaked me out. "Sure… I can't have you wondering all over this town and wasting your money, now can I? What kind of twin would I be?"

Humor. Nice… "Hm… Thanks… I guess…"

"Plus, I- I really shouldn't be saying this really…" Uh… Should I be worried about why he shouldn't be saying this? Is there really a need to worry myself to death? "But… I'm wishing you luck with patching things up with Axel. I see you'll have no problem at that, but I'm wishing you luck anyway."

"W- Wait! What!" Again, this kid is totally unpredictable. I couldn't see that one coming and I was sitting right next to him. "I just ran out on him, Sora! There's no way in hell he'll ever want to see me again!"

He crooked and eyebrow, then pointed to his right. Looking past his finger, I saw exactly what he wanted to show me. There was the red head, hiding- poorly, I might add- behind a tree. He… Stalked us? That's not strange at all… Wait a second- Is that my shirt? He's has my fucking shirt! Now that IS strange!

There was Sora, laughing at the twisted expression plastered across my face. "Well then, if you don't mind…" He pushed himself off the playset and began walking in a completely new direction. "… I'll leave you two alone to work things out. Don't worry, I'll get your cell number and call you to schedule a meet to drop off your stuff."

Then he was gone… Laughing as he was. Great. That's just fantastic. I guess I should have mentioned somewhere that I did not have my cell phone on and that I needed to buy a new one. Who cares about that now anyways? I had other things to think about. Now to await my ultimate doom from a stalker who was waving my shirt in the air. Ha. I suppose 'playing nicely' is out of the picture.

* * *

-End of Chapter 6- He's cursing a lot more in this chapter. Heh. Heh. Mainly because I was mad when typing this up. Not just because of the thumb drive thingy. I just got done saving a dog from _drowning _and I didn't even get a thank you. Not from the dog, of course- but the people should have been nicer to me… That's why he's practically screaming 'Fuck' in his mind all the time. It happened in the last chapter too… But that was a different reason.

Still… Working… Urgh…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more. **However, take in mind that every person who doesn't hit the review button, Roxas kicks a puppy while Sora watches in horror. (Just because, I can actually see that happening…)**

YourConscience813


	7. Seven: Mental Lists

Hopefully I'll get in a routine of updating. I hate having people thinking that I'll never continue a story and eventually forget about me. Don't forget about me! So that is my goal from the rest of this story. Let's see if I stick to it. Anyways, I just got off the phone with a friend and now I want to shoot myself and if she's reading this… I laugh at you. Seriously? Why do I even bother writing anymore?

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted. I do not own eBay also… But I would like to buy some things.

* * *

"You found my shirt…" Frank? Straightforward? I thought the same. It was suppose to sound surprised, but came out more as a groan. At this point in time, he was lounging against the side of the playset, his eyes staring up at me. After a few minutes of watching the other make of fool of himself by bouncing around the park, yelling random things over at me, and waving the shirt in the air as a flag to surrender, he came over to sit beside me on the playset. I was far from being overly content on things. I was still pissed as hell.

First thing was first, though. My shirt.

He looked it over, it still being balled up in his hand. A lopsided grin graced his features as he turned back to me. Man, I really liked that expression. Once you see it, you couldn't hold back the smirk arising on your own lips. It was sort of addictive. I liked it. "Yeah… Once Riku left I was looking around and found it on top of the TV. Odd, but you know how it works out."

I laughed in my mind, not expecting it to be anywhere else by the floor. TV? Seriously? I was standing right in front of it. How could I not see my shirt? Shaking the bangs out of my eyes, I shook off the thought as well. Leisurely, he handed over the piece of cloth to me. "Is that the only reason you were stalking us, or was there something else?"

"You mean besides the part where you're wearing my jacket?" THAT'S probably why I couldn't remember wearing a jacket. Ha! Well… That was a dumbass move. Embarrassment never fails, I suppose. He moved, climbing up to sit directly to my right, he pulled me closer as an arm made it's way around my waist. Even though it was a sweet gesture, I could feel my muscles melt again. I liked this a little bit too much. My eyes darted from the middle of his shirt- which he had back on- to the smirk. "You have a nice ass…"

Swiftly, I frowned - even more than before, if possible- as he laughed at his little joke. Nice ass? Yeah, joke. Has to be one. "Hey… Trying to be somewhat serious at the moment."

"Fine, fine." Lightly, he tugged at his dogtags before turning back to answer my question. Serious this time, I could only hope. I should smack him for the earlier comment but I will save that for later. Being violent would not be so wise. "I find you rather interesting, Roxas. I'm not gonna let you get away from me that easily."

I couldn't hold back the insane blush that formed on my cheeks. I hated that and I knew that he was grinning like a fool at the sight. That made it even worse. Man, I didn't know the guy was going to say something like THAT. It's a bit, mawkish… And maybe even a bit cliché. Alright, it was very cliché. Especially since it was my first day in this town. I've only known him for a couple of hours and… and… Well, you know the rest now don't you. Don't. You. Feel. Special.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, clicking his tongue.

I scratched my nose briefly before looking out towards the fountain that could be seen closer to the middle of the park. The water flowing was making it hard to think at the moment. Small things bothered me more so than anything else. Someone chewing gum too loud, someone tapping their foot nonstop, someone breathing, etcetera. "N-no. I didn't say there was."

Axel smirked, leaning back into his usual relaxing position. His eyes were closed as the sun warmed the smooth skin on his face. Without taking any note of my actions, I marveled at the sight. He looked so unreal… The tattoos made him look like a porcelain doll, while is attitude resembled a daredevil's. An odd combination. It was a mixture of two different things that made someone so damn perfect.

Man, I really needed to get out more…

Damn, I really needed to get laid…

Suddenly, I realized that he had one eye opened after my gaze tilted up from -sorta kinda- staring at his crotch. The world was growing as I began to shrink downward. Well, I didn't have to shrink that much. I was too close to the ground as it was and I did need to get any shorter. Crap. Why haven't I learned to stay out of these ordeals? I looked down at my shoes quickly, rubbing my neck nervously. "Uh… Yeah… Well, so… Anyways…"

"Anyways…" His hand gripped onto my wrist, causing me to snap up to focus on what he was doing. I watched as he pulled me off the playset and began to pull me along to an unknown destination. It was weird, considering the fact that I was being kidnapped but hey, I'm game.

Maybe it would be a twisted S&M type deal… That was always fun, wasn't it? Oh, why am I asking you… Oh wait, because you're listening to my every thought and probably judging me and my crazy hormonal antics. You're probably just sitting there, thinking why am I going so in dept with my thought process but still you continue to listen. There's at least one person out there who is shaking their head in disbelief. Who knows, maybe there is one who is giving me a standing ovation. Uh, possibly not. Great. Thanks for putting all that pressure on me folks. Not saying anything is wrong… I'm just going insane at the moment. Don't worry, I think I can handle it. Thanks, nice chatting with you in this brief therapy session.

"Hey…" My eyes directed themselves from my feet- which they were all too interested in at this point of time- to the other in front of me. Pacing backwards, he crooked his head to the side in confusion. Oh yeah, he was dragging me somewhere. "You're not fazing out on me are ya?" Barely comprehending what was going on, I shook my head. "Good boy. Remember? We have a date in a little while. We need to get you in tip top condition."

"Oh." Ohhhhhhh. I returned the broad smile with one of my own. In the back of my mind, I kicked myself knowing that the smile looked forced. It was, but he didn't need to know that. So then I was dragged along, back to the red head's apartment. It wasn't that bad besides the part were we had to go up that big ass hill again. Remember that one, the one that I said would be fun going down? Not up. Totally not fun. Eventually we made it back, in a somewhat good condition as Axel had been carrying me over his shoulder the rest of the way.

We were back in the apartment, him kicking the front door close behind him. He flopped me down on the couch with little force and stretched. Wow, that totally must have been hard on him. Particularly the part where I was kicking and screaming ever since he picked me up to carry me. At least it wasn't bridal style. I extremely doubted that I would have made it here like that.

After only seconds of resting, he spoke up while cracking his knuckles. "You mean to tell me that you can't get to your clothes tonight?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Of course I told him about my problems on the long way up the hill since he was sort of confused that Sora knew me. Or at least I would have expected he was confused. Also the part that I have a twin brother came up and he bobbed his head up and down as I explained it. He's pretty much caught up so far. Strangely, nothing seemed to faze him. He kept asking me these insanely strange questions, however. They were personal and about what Sora was talking to me about. Sometimes, most of them that he ran past me did not even make sense. After awhile, he smiled and decided to change the subject completely. "Well then, we can't have you wearing that… but I do like it better now that you don't have your shirt on. My jacket looks nice on you."

That damn shirt was still in my hand. Actually, it felt kind of weird walking around with just a jacket on. His jacket, mind you. Hell, I feel like some male model where I'm suppose to give a little strip tease on the runway.

I really need to be tested for ADD.

"Glad you like it. So what are we going to do about that problem?"

Making a small movement of rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought, a glint of excitement shown in his eyes. Axel gave a quick motion for me to follow as he journeyed back into the hallways. He opened a door and walked in, switching on the light and making a grand 'I present you' gesture towards his bedroom. I held back a laugh, following him inside and watching as he pulled open his closet. Great, he was going to play dress up. Why is a Jim Carroll song in my head? Eh, I don't know. I better just take this moment in stride and see what he picked out for me.

Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad. He handed over a black tee-shirt and a pair of light blue baggy jeans. Thinking it over, I was pretty sure that I could live with that. He pulled out a crazed outfit for himself and smiled with glee. Looking over the clothes, I let a harsh chuckle escape at the sight. Nothing to show much emotion, but a small noise nonetheless. Noticing me, he stuck his tongue out before walking into his bathroom that was to the side. I sighed wearingly, thankful that I didn't have to get undressed in front of him. Seriously, the thin line that held my control together would have snapped once more and I would jump that damn ship.

Let's check over my little mental list I made of for myself, shall we. Mentioning it earlier, I knew that a few of you were confused by this since I don't believe I have shown this to you before. I made it a few years ago, moving to this town was a perfect opportunity to test it. Seriously, it may not take a while considering the currant situation and it made me smirk with twisted pleasure. Love? Nah, I'm not looking for love. A good time. Yes, that's what the list is for.

Seriously, who could complain with a pleasurable relationship?

One. Meet target. Two. Make them horny, you little minx. Three. Get them topless. Four. Get in their pant. Five. Get sexed up real good.

Vague, as you see. So it could apply to anyone, I suppose. That was my list, and already three of them were done with this guy. By the end of tonight, maybe I could get it finished and thrown away. Though, I'm not too fond of being Uke. I want to be a Seme, and I know a lot about being Seme. However, I'm sadly just an Uke in denial…

I slipped out of my jeans and put on his, them being too long of me and having to wrinkle up around my ankles. Out of the blue, I stopped and checked off the fourth bulletin on the list. Technically, I _am_ in his pants. Shut up and deal with it. It's totally not considered cheating. Next was the jacket which was easy to get out of without making an idiot of myself. The shirt was a snug fit, which made me wonder how tight it looked on the red head. That reminded me…

Stepping back, I looked over at the closed bathroom door. I wished that I could see him without his shirt on again, continuing the activities that we were previously engaged in before the two had interrupted up. My thoughts weren't going to get any better as long as he was here with his damn pure sex aura. Libidinousness. Is that all I have to say about this? Yes, I do believe that you'll get the picture.

…If you haven't gotten the picture thus far, I pity you…

Once I was all dressed in his fitting attire, I took a seat on the edge of his bed as he was still in the bathroom getting ready. I peered around the room a few time, noticing the trinkets and clothes scattered about on the floor. It appeared as if eBay exploded all over the floor of his room. Wow, was this guy a packrat or what?

The door squeaked open and I smirked when seeing the sight. He was leaning against the wooden doorframe, clad in a tight black sleeveless shirt and tight red pants that hung on his hips. Damn, I wanted to rip him out of those clothes all ready… That just cannot be healthy.

"Well… What do you think?" His hips swayed a bit as he walked towards me, my eyes probably staring holes into them. Clicking his tongue, he stopped in front of me with a seductive expression on his face. Total pornographic moment right here. Don't worry, I should know about these things. Axel lightly nudged my shoulder, pushing me back onto his bed with ease. Guys, think of me as a broken wibble-wobble doll. I was definitely giving in to his antics already.

Propping myself up on the bed, I successfully suppressed a smile without breaking the eye contact between us. When will I get some goddamn award for my acting? There was the devil Roxas again, yelling in my ear to look down south, but I managed through it. Painfully, but I could manage. What did I think? I think that they would look better on the floor, _that's_ what I thought. "Stunning."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." He stretched, giving me time to freely stare at his abs. I felt like wrapping my legs- which were currently hanging off the edge of the bed- around his waist and pulling him on top of me. Holding back, I licked my lips and looked him up and down.

Take it slow, Roxas. You'll get your time soon. My brows furrowed as I thought about how long this would take. Maybe I should stop being such a heartless bitch about it and go with the flow. Maybe, but I can't. I had a taste of what could happen and I wanted more. It really took my mind off things, off a lot of things. Tie a collar on me and strap on a leash, I will fucking beg for more.

Hormonal teenagers nowadays, I swear….

A small look he gave me made me quirk an eyebrow upwards as he was playing around with his dogtags. I went to ask, but he cut in. "You're not going to lay down there all day, are ya? We gotta hit the road and get to that rave."

I lifted myself up, wondering when I was going to snap from sexual frustration. Little teaser… Walking towards him, he swiftly wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he did before at the cafe. I noticed that the death machine's keys were dangling from his hand. Oh jeeze… Another opportunity for me to die. Joy. Nevertheless, we were going to have to get there somehow and after walking up that hill… I say bring it on Death Machine.

* * *

-End of Chapter 7- This chapter is kind of shorter, but hey, some have to be some of the time, right? . That was a lot of commas. Damn… Well… Fuck… I don't know. Still pissed over my friend. Nerr. I shouldn't care. Should I? No… But it still makes me pissed off…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	8. Eight: Party All Night Long

This chapter… Well… This chapter brings me back to a lot of the parties that I've went to and a hell of a lot of dances. All of which, have ended in disaster. There's always grinding, not really paying attention to the date _you_ brought with you and before you know it, you're walking off with someone you met in a grind train. I swear, once I was going out with someone, brought another person as a date, then walked out with another person. What the hell happened? You have a better chance at knowing than I do…

Thanks blood as soft as silk for caring. Things have gotten better for me since I have learned the art of caller ID. And Phoebe… You don't have to uhhh…. Help…. Heehee… I know you want to, but I'm kind of afraid… -of you-

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted. Or Payless…

* * *

The flaming motorcycle of death had been parked across the street of a building that looked newly built. Which, for the record, I was glad that we took some other form of transportation since we were clear on the other side of town now. Just wanted to tell you that. There was no way in hell that my legs would be able to make that long ass walk. I thought that this town was smaller than it was- No! I was clearly wrong with that observation. Small town did not mean small town. Small town meant, put on your hiking boots because you're going to be needing them. Axel was beaming with pride as he helped me off the vehicle and looked over at the rave party. This obviously was a very big shindig, noting the waiting line that was outside the front doors.

"They usually rent out empty buildings like this from all over the town and remodel them for rave parties. Mainly warehouses. The first night is always a big rave and once all the booze is gone and everyone had a great time, then they'll sell the building over to welcoming buyers." An eyebrow rose at that, hearing him continue onward. "They trade some of their men to help run the building and in exchange, they get half of what they make." Axel announced thoroughly as I nodded along. Well, this was one stop on the tour that we didn't look at before. I suppose that's why he's rambling off the history of it now.

I quirked an eyebrow at the explanation. So, this was sort of like 'Flip this House' but using it for people's pleasures. Awesome. Now there was only one thing that I was confused about. One thing? Ha! "They?"

Waving if off as nothing, he gave a and short answer. There was a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, but it never broke from it's cage. Obviously, this was something that required more than a few words. Is Axel holding back on me? "Some people from the Organization."

My head is crooked to the side still, but I sigh and waved off the feeling. "Well… those people have great taste."

The exterior of the complex was impressive, red carpet leading into the double doorway, neon signs, and a doorman who did not look very friendly. Well…To be frank, all he did was stare at the list and give confirmation whether you were allowed inside or not. No expression on his face and not a word escaping him. Odd. He was a gigantic man too; the muscles on his arms were bigger than my head. Jeeze…

Axel walked me to the doors with a huge grin on his face. We could already hear the blasting music from outside. They had a pretty good DJ as I could hear, since I could recognize the song that was playing. Finally, people who listen to the same type of music as me. The man at the door stopped us and flipped over the paper on the list. I couldn't notice anything strange about him besides the notable dog tags around his neck, the number not visible. Who else wears dog tags? Of course he has to be with the organization.

Flipping the papers back, he looked up and shook his head at the red head. That obviously didn't go well as Axel's hands flew up in the air. "What?! C'mon man! I'm in the Organization!" He yanked on his matching dog tags as if it were proof in a murder investigation. "You see this, I'm in with you guys… Or do you not remember? He- Wait… You're mad about the Zexion thing from this morning, aren't you?" There was no reply, only his brows furrowed. "That was just a joke! Ha-ha a fucking joke! You have to le-"

"Let them in before he sets the whole place on fire… Remember what happened to the _last_ place we fixed up? _Soooo_ not reliving that…"

That was _soooo_the gayest thing I've ever heard. No offensive… If I wasn't here to have heard what he was talking about beforehand, I would have thought they were talking about a bad sale at Payless.

I will _soooo_ not go there.

There he was again, decked out in a white silk shirt and matching white pants. I usually respect a man who wears white pants but this is ridiculous! Ken. I totally forgot his real name, but I think Wannabe Ken is a fantastic name for him. It suites him well. A smirk was planted on his face as he noticed that I was with him again. No smart comments though. Fresh meat was off the menu for tonight. His gaze went back to the doorman again before disappearing through the darkness behind the doors.

The doorman reluctantly let us pass, though it did look as if he wanted to punch the pink haired one's teeth out. Gentle Giant. No. It did not look like it. However, through all that pain and agony and a hell of a lot of whining, we managed to make it inside. Without breaking any laws- at least. Until the bar that was mixing a hell of a lot of drink, maybe there will be a few laws broken after all.

I was amazed at the interior of the place. This wasn't a good place for someone who has epilepsy. Seriously, man, I thought I was going to seize at any second. There were strobe lights, black lights, neon lights, everything you could even imagine was there. The glasses at the bar were glow-in-the-dark!!! Insane I tell you! They even passed out glow sticks at the door too! Even the freakin' dance floor was glowing- which impressed me a lot. I like a floor that changed color to the beat. Plus the bar sold fruity alcoholic drinks with the little umbrellas in them. Ah, dude. I am in fucking heaven!

A glowing radioactive heaven…

It was a night that I would never forget. The first day of my new life in this strange town and I was having the time of my fucking life. Seriously! Can you imagine having such a tight schedule and now being free of all that. Even though I wasn't technically free- I ran away from most of it. Oh well, nobody really keeps track, now do they? That's a no, my friend…

Axel got us a few drinks that he said was his favorite from the bar. Wannabe Ken smiled from over there, talking with the blond haired bartender who did not look so pleased. I took the drink and tried it out. It wasn't too bad, but most of the time we were on the dance floor. I didn't even have time to take a sip of the drink before my ass was dragged away. The dance floor? Yes, the dance floor… Mainly because he insisted on dancing with me the whole goddamn time.

Let's get one thing strange. Okay? Okay. This is a little info that everyone needs. I was invited to a few dances in my life. Did I dance, you may ask. Hell no! All I can really do is the Penguin Wobble! You've seen that one, you just can't miss it. It's when you have your hands glues to your sides, your feet are only three inches apart, and you shift your weight between your right and your left. You look like a freakin' penguin, thus the Penguin Wobble.

First, his hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him as we grinded in with the rest of the crowd. His lips quirked upwards as he closed in on me. His groin was roughly rubbing up against mine, which felt great… In a way. R-rated dances weren't exactly my strong point either as you can see. There's really nothing that could go wrong, unless… Never mind, happy thoughts, happy thoughts. The whole time I was expecting me to lose it out there, but I kept my composer. Or I was praying that I did.

"Not so bad, I really don't mind this Organization so much." I said, leaning to speak in his ear so he could hear me over the music. Unexpectedly, he smirked but tried hiding it by blowing ear in my ear. Yup, already distracted. He continued his tiny gestures as we continued to grind against one another to the beat. I shivered, feeling as if someone was watching me. Pushing the chilling thought to the side, we continued to 'dance' until they started downing tequila down some guy's throat. It was pretty fun to watch, the guy never saw it coming. Ken was there holding the guy's head back as a black ponytail wearing guy was holding two different bottles of tequila above his open mouth, only missing it by miles.

"Oh, damn it, Marly. What the hell are you doing? Why didn't he invite me?!" Axel was trying to scream over the music, which wasn't working at all. Soon he rushed off to see what they were up to why I made my way off the dance floor. That's where I went back to sipping on my little drink and seeing that eerie pair of eyes on me. I jumped, noting that they weren't alone.

It wasn't like I hadn't been stared at all damn day, but these were strange. The eyes were bright orange, making shivers run up my spine. They belonged to a man, sitting down in a comfy looking chair near the back of the room where it was almost completely filled with darkness, wearing a dark grey fedora and matching suit. Too businesslike for a party like this. His little blue haired lackey was standing with perfect posture to the right of him, his gaze following the other's.

I flinched before taking a long drink. Axel had now jumped on top of the bar and was taking some bottles of alcohol and pouring it all over the poor guy. If it wasn't so sad that it looked like he had already passed over then I would be on the ground laughing my ass off.

That's when I noticed the emo from the bookstore glaring at the scene. He was dressier than before and had more than ten people surrounding him. Clearly, he didn't seem to notice any of them who were bowing down to him in worship. Everyone else certainly did, but not him. All he really was doing was standing by the doorway and sending death threats telepathically to someone at the bar.

I looked closer and found familiar silver dog tags on his neck. Wow, this gang hooked an emo! An emo who is a sex magnet! How unoriginal…

Earlier, I noticed that the DJ was that guy who was outside the mall that day. He had given me his phone number, while I wanted to tell him to go die while playing zamboni polo. Yeah, the weirdo nice guy who has the mulhawk. There was no doubt about it; it was the same guy unless he had a twin walking around. Wow, wouldn't _that _be weird?

He also had the damn dog tags!

My drink was finished and I tossed it off to the side somewhere to grab another that was set on a table next to the bar. I chugged that one. Let's make a chart. The first drink was for doubting myself about being able to start a new life here, while the second is for having a cruddy family who loved to hide things from me. Third one will be for being blissfully unaware of everything around me, while the fourth is to top off this night before someone grabs the cup away from me and tells me that I had too much. Hey, I fell off the wagon a long time ago, but you never see the wagon stopping to wait as I climb back aboard?

I put down what's left of my fourth drink- which was quite a lot to be wasted- to run back into the eager arms of Axel, who was done killing that guy's liver for tonight. There was the famous grin again and I felt myself blush at it. Wow, is it hot in here or is it just me? I think someone forgot to put and AC unit in here during remodeling. He had his arms stretched out, holding me as I began to swivel a little. It must had been the damn lights, making me go insane. At least I wasn't seizing yet… Luckily…

Quicker than I had expected it, we were dancing again, his hands sneaking into the back pockets of the pants. I smirked, an odd feeling coursing through my body as I press firmly into his sweating figure. One of my hands came up to roam over the curve of his side and rested firmly on his hip. You could snort crack standing up on his hip, I loved it. My other hand had disappeared into the great beyond and I had no fucking clue where the holiday resort was located. However, as I could feel through the material, he was pleased to see this side of me.

"Roxy, what's gotten into you? I've only left you for two seconds and you're already willing to give yourself to me," he teased lightly. I was biting my tongue to not let the words 'I was already wiling' to escape. It never happened, but I had the sudden urge to throw out any thought that arose in my mind. Particularly all the ones that involved, 'I. Want. To. Fuck. You.'

After a few songs where he would nip and kiss at my jaw, I had enough of it already and crushed our lips together, surprising him. Foreplay was not my forte nor was I fond of it. I didn't care though or didn't want to let him know I cared since I grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him towards some seats off toward the wall. We fell on the cushiony seats with a soft '_uff_' before we began going at each other for the second time today. This time, I was not so desperate to get his clothes off but to have his tongue down my throat. Happily and not fully understanding, he complied, pulling me into the most passionate kiss of my life. Well... Frenchy kiss...

I moaned, my mouth feeling overly dry but pleasantly wet in unison. Nothing was making much sense nowadays. We took a moment to catch our breath, where I just sank deeper into the comfort of the chair and grinned wildly at him. My shirt had- somehow- ridden up a bit, and he was already fingering the damp flesh. I wiped some of my hair that was sticking to my face off to the side, getting a better view of the look on that lovely man's face.

I was more than a little _too_ smitten with him at this moment.

"Hey Roxy, you feeling alright?" Axel was holding me in place, making sure than my hips weren't going to grind against his any time soon. I whined, but nodded my head gleefully.

"Axel… I want you…" I kissed him; giggling a bit as I barley even hit his mouth. Wait… Giggling? Wait… I said I wanted him?! Oh shit… I missed the mouth… Fuck my life.

It was either from the light, heat, or from what I had just said, but Axel's face was red as hell. It was a pleasant and new sight to be observing. I kind of thought that it would take more than just measly old _that_ to get him all flustered. I giggled again, picking up a slack hand and tapped the tip of the other's nose.

"Beloop!"

He took a hold of my wrist, slowly descending them as if they were some kind of concealed weapon. His eyes scanned over my eyes quickly before stuttering out, "A-are you… Drunk?"

"Pssh… Drunk? No… I can… Hold my alcohol…" Tried waving it off but as I lifted my hands I gawked as another set were still clasped onto it. Then there was the attempt to shake the hands off, but it did not go according to plan. With sheer fascination, I studied the hands. "Oh my god, I grew an extra set of hands…"

The look on his face was priceless, and I was able to reach up and kiss him on his lips. On the lips. I think I needed to repeat it for some closer. He got up as we separated and guided my way off the chair. I felt my weight shift and cause me to fall into his chest. My fingers that were around his collar once again pulled him closer towards me. It would be stupid of me to say that during that time, my hand accidentally reached around and groped his ass. It all fell onto the timeslot.

"I want you… please… let's go somewhere… _private_…"

* * *

End of Chapter 8- The _unless _as Roxas is talking about R-rated dances is when you're a little tipsy- not little if you're doing this- and you think that it's a good idea to jump on everyone's back as they are grinding with someone. Oh hell… You would not believe what goes on at some of the dances I go to… Especially when I'm the one making the fool of myself. Also, we used to make fun of a lot of the guys for not 'letting loose' with us- goddamn it not that loose!- and we called their dance, the Penguin Wobble. Tada!

By the way, I know, ANOTHER FREAKIN' CLIFFHANGER!

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more. (**I won't update until I reach fifty reviews this time since I updated early. Better get crackin'**)

YourConscience813


	9. Nine: Blows My Mind

Chapter Nine! I've been up for two days straight, running on nothing but sitcoms and punk music! I've probably lost more blood from this cut on the tip of my finger than I've had in all my life. Every time I start typing, it reopens and drives the crap out of me. I don't do anything about it though. Wow, I'm such a loser… Ha! Anyways, the situation with the one person. Oh my. Phoebe convinced me to stand up to her and voice my opinion and just, wow. Plus, if any of you want to see a Reno or Axel cosplay, go to my profile and find my DeviantART page. Yeah. I know, right?

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. I kind of did not expect to get to fifty reviews so soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

Oh fuck from a duck on a train while playing a piano with piccolo fingers, my head is_ swimming_… Did I just get ran over by a car? Maybe a tractor? Trailer! Semi? What the hell could have possibly happened? I could hear- hear, mind you- my head pulsing and did not dare open my eyes for the chance of the vibrations knocking them out of the sockets. I would rather search around as a blind man than to go through that… Unqualified distortion. No, I would simply wait until the pressure decreased and the ship wasn't so ready to blow. When I tried to reposition myself, I quickly regretted that god-awful decision and cursed to myself as the pain subsided to a degree.

I could feel the room swirling even as my eyes were tightly closed. It made me clutch onto what I was leaning up against in fear that I would somehow fall backwards. Maybe I would fall if gravity messed up somewhere… Or even if the room fell on it's side for some reason. I didn't yelp, only let out a low groan at the amount of pain. It felt like hours had past until I was able to finally open my eyes and take a good look around. However, when I opened them, I found that the light was so bright that I could not see a single thing.

Slowly, I rubbed my eyes to try to keep my concentration. Tried to, at least. Soon, my vision was satisfactory. Then again, even as I had my sight back, it took a while to realize that I was leaning against a bathtub with a damp towel wrapped around my neck. That was what I had been clutching onto for the time being. Confusing, but I went with it for now until I got the full story. Speaking of the full story… What happened last night anyways? God, I can't think of a thing.

I pulled myself into a sitting position to get myself out of the morning light. I had been sleeping rather oddly, causing pain to shoot through my lower back. Involuntarily, I twitched. Understandable, at least. I would not want to be flinching for no apparent reason. After I was as comfortable as I was going to get, I looked at the environment around me. That's when I noticed the other sleeping one, leaning against a cabinet on the floor. Axel was blurred in my vision, but still looked very worn out.

Seriously, guys- help me out here. What happened! That's all the questions that I want answered. Right now, anyways. Last thing that I can remember was that I was at the club and I was grinding with Axel, enjoying the night and practically getting drunk off my ass. Forget the logic behind getting drunk, however. I missed that goddamn memo. Yeah, I remember all that good stuff… Maybe I was a little tipsier than I originally thought. Damn…

Speaking of the red head…

Axel could be seen leaning against the cabinet, sitting down with his head crooked and rested on the wall. It did not look comfortable at all. Then I thought about where I was. It was a bathroom, yeah. I'm not that dense, surprisingly. Where was the bathroom, though? I… I think this is _his _bathroom. I only caught a glimpse of it before. The towel that was wrapped around my neck must be from him. Unless there was some elves prancing around his apartment, I would concur that it's his doing. So… I'm at his apartment again, I'm hung over, and I have no idea of what happened last night.

Well, for one, I could rule out sex.

Then I finally took note that I was still fully clothed. In his clothes, mind you. I patted the pockets and remembered that my cell and wallet was still in my pair of pants. I wanted to see if anyone had gone looking for me yet. Something told me that I wanted a good laugh in the morning. As I moved my hand, I found that his jeans had slipped down a little bit and the shoes had been kicked off to the side. Yeah, no sex was right. For some reason, I was thankful for that. I was not in the mood to have my head and ass hurting at the same exact time. There are times where I like multitasking, but this was not one of them.

I tried to pull myself up, but groaned at the pain. Not moving is always a good option. Man, it's a sad day when I'm actually in enough pain to go and ask Don for drugs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the red head stir in his sleep. I froze at the movement, waiting for him to wake completely. That was pretty damn long, mind you. It was like watching a hot looking stripper take her clothes off, it takes too damn long but you're too distracted to complain. Of course… Me and my damn expressions.

"Hey Roxy," he yawned, rubbing his eyes in desperation to wake up. Slowly, he focused his gaze on me and smiled. Who the hell would smile at a slight like this? I'm in his stupid bathroom- I think-, I can't even stand to have my eyes all the way open, and I'm hanging onto the damn bathtub as if it was a life preserver. Seriously, this is fucking pathetic even for my standards. I would say, 'at least it wasn't the toilet' but I know that I was probably throwing my guts up earlier. Unconscious or not. "Good morning."

Utterly cheery. "Morning…" I watched as he stood, lending out a hand to help me up. Being in pain, I took the offer and he carefully helped me to my feet. That's when the swimming got worse. The walls were swaying inward and the lights had turned green. The temples on my head were pushing inwards by some great pressure and there was nothing I could do about it. Axel was holding me upright by the waist, keeping me from collapsing. No walk in the park. Not complaining or anything, but I must have looked like a pussy. Damn, I'm never drinking again! Or at least never drinking more than what I can handle in one flippin' night.

We made it out of the bathroom- that had been the one in his hallway- and made it all the way into the living room. I was too happy when he helped me lay down on his couch. Comfy fucking couch, by the way. Have you ever been on one where you just sank into it? It's so damn comfy that you would steal it? Well, my friends, in my old town there was one that I knew of. Oh yes, that one. We named it 'the stoner couch' since all my friend really did was light up a joint on it all day. Don't ask why, because it turns out to be a long ass story having to do about playing the PS1 for seven hours, rice krispies, and the fish from hell in the fish tank. Some wild shit.

"Here." Axel was standing in front of me, holding out a cup of coffee. When exactly did he leave the room? No doubt, he must be a ninja. Well, anyways, at least it was some time for recouping. Wait a sec… Doesn't coffee stunt your growth? I don't want to be this tiny forever! It sucks to have elementary schools pass you in height. Aw, the hell with it all! Caffeine charges, here I come.

"Thanks…" I sat up, holding the mug with both hands. My eyes were barely open, probably since the light seemed so goddamn bright. Across from me on the edge of the coffee table was where the red head was perched, watching over me leisurely.

Ladies and gentlemen, let the awkward moments of silence begin!

Drink. Tap foot. Scratch back of neck. Drink again. Wow, tastes weird. Thinks about what's in the coffee. Forgets about it and continues to stare at feet. Contemplates glancing over to see what he was doing. Ignores urges. Drinks again. Stares at liquid as if it was going to fly out of the cup and eat me. Starts having strange fantasy about cats. Catgirls? Maybe Axel with cat ears and a tail. Meeeowww.

Somewhere around there, I had passed out again. How did I figure this? Axel was shaking me hard enough to put me _into _a temporary coma. Fuck, that hurts. "Uh, yeah? Wha- What?"

"You… alright?"

The look on his face irritated me slightly more than it should have. It was as if he was acting like the mother that I never had. One that would be concerned for my well-being and all that crap. It made me push his hands off of my shoulders to regain some since of dignity left for this morning. "Christ, don't worry about me."

Axel only sighed, acting relieved that I was still among the living and semi-sane. His hands lowered back down to his lap as I began to look over the coffee once more. I suppose that he completely missed the disturbed look on my face as I gazed down. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

No… Just say no! He'll probably understand what you're going through. "Yeah… Sorry. Maybe I can't hold my liquor after all."

Goddamn it, Roxas!

He only laughed. I did not know whether to be pleased or alarmed. "Don't apologize, it was just… I wanted to know if you knew what you were saying last night."

Crap! Oh… What _did_ I say? All right, so I was at the rave. I drank some. We were dancing…, grinding…, and all that beautiful stuff. Something happened in-between that and me waking up on his bathroom floor. Well, let's try to bullshit it again. Something tells me that this may work out for me. "Well… I was drunk… I had no time to think about what I was saying."

"Course." Out of the blue, he quickly pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket before anything else was said. His eyes scanned over the top lens before looking up, now alarmed. His green eyes were glistening, his eyebrows coming together as the phone was still vibrating in his palm. Very animated but frightening at the same time. It looked as if he had just been caught while in that presex heat with someone. Oh wait- that's not his face for _that. _Sad, it made me flinch as he looked from me to the phone. "I'll… I'll just be a minute."

With wide eyes, I watched as he ran out of the room in a flash of red. If my mind was not hurting so badly, I would have followed him to listen in on the conversation in the next room. Why? Because I always wanted to be a super spy. Damn, I just imaged in him leather…

I sighed as I waited for him to finish his phonecall, battling the devil on my shoulder to cease those naughty thoughts. Oh well… Another thing that I'm missing out on. It was not all loss, however. I could still hear the red head's part halfway between the air-conditioning and my pounding headache.

"Gimme three days. Three days, 'kay? I got it, I got it." There was a long pause, that sounded like he had begun pacing the room, his voice getting less coherent at times. "It's Axe, c'mon now… Have a little faith. Wait… What? _He_'s asking? What?" Axel's voice was a little quieter than usual, but still quirky. There was only a hint of uneasiness. There were a few nervous chuckles as he said some words. Other sentences were not audible. "No, no. Nothing has gone wrong so far. Hey, I wanted to do this to begin with- I told you that I would… I can do it, trust me. It's not like he…" There was a long pause until I was able to hear him again. During that time, his voice changed to a more stoic manner. "I know what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm working on it. Jeeze, you make me sound like I'm some kind of rookie you got off the street. You know… I wouldn't doubt that he-"

Finally he stopped his pacing, standing close enough so I could hear over all the little interruptions. It wasn't my fault that I was curious. It's hard to not be when you are left alone with nothing to do but listen. However, how he said it made a shiver go up my spine. Something just did not feel right all of a sudden. What did I get myself into?

"Look, mission time is mission time. You got plans? It will be within week. Proper payment will be due. Cloud Nine will have a new customer, I assure you. I do not fail with my clients, as many well know. I'll give you a time and a place, just let me seal the deal, okay? It's already working, don't you worry 'bout it. I suggest that-"

That was it. The rest of inaudible. There were a few moments of this awkward silence where I just stared at the drink again. Mainly I wondered about what he was going to say next. Was he talking about me at the beginning? Man, I shouldn't be assuming things so quickly. That's what really gets you, you know? Maybe he doesn't want me here. Who would want some kid off the street to be hanging around anyway? Even if he did invite-_drag_- me here to begin with. That was logical. It was quite possible that I had quickly worn out my welcome. Who knows, maybe it was something entirely different. Now I was worried that I had said something horrible last night. Story of my effin' life. Then at the end, what the hell was he going on about? Was that some kind of business deal? With what? Drugs? Jeeze… Right about now, I feel so uncomfortable about all of this.

My head continued to thump and I wished I had stayed asleep. My fingers brushed the bridge of my nose gently. Yeah, I knew that it was going to take a lot more than just a cup of… Whatever this is to take away the pain. The swimming was gone, at least. That was more than likely because I was sitting down now in a more comfortable position and resting. Well, you never know. I think of it as a goddamn achievement. Another metal for me. Yeah, I'm the king of awards since skippin' into this town. No, I highly doubt that my ego is beaming at the second.

He entered the room as I was still trying to think things over in my mind. The only way I noticed him was because he sat back down on the coffee table. There was no phone in his hand and the same cool, causal smirk was spread wide across his lips. That lightened my mood at least.

"I should be heading back soon." Who was messing with my conscience this early in the goddamned morning? I knew that he probably wanted me to leave, but why would I want to go and see my family? My good-for-nothing-but-melodramatic-occurrences family? Well, it is more like my sorta-kinda-family-type-thingy. Something to that outrageous nature. You know what I'm saying, right? Everyone's bloody insane… In addition, I told Sora that I probably was not going to go back to the house anyway. I'm not that type of person who would go back on his word. You people know me so much better than that. "I have no clue what they are going to day about all this…"

"This…?"

Yeah, Roxas. What is _this_? What is _this _that you are thinking about? I was frowning, but tried to hide that fact that I did was not sure what I was meaning either. In the end, I was just looking up at him with a deadpanned expression.

"I mean… What they are going to say about my reaction. 'Bout a family and all."

Despite my mistake, he was smiling and I couldn't help but to curl my lips upwards into a small grin as well. His hands were resting over mine on the mug, their warmth feeling nice against my freezing skin. Out gazes were locked and he was staring down with complete seriousness. "You can stay here, if you like."

Not what I was expecting. At. All. Sweet, no? Yes, yes it was indeed. However… Something was wrong in the way that he invited me in. It was something in his tone. It wasn't creepy like some old guy asking a little kid if he wanted candy but it was strange like a super model falling in love with some comic book junkie. It just doesn't make sense and you always see it in the movies. Unrealistic! On the other hand, maybe it was the alcohol from last night talking to me. Right now, I could not be sure of myself.

I'm paranoid.

Besides the point that this was fucking fantastic! Let's move in with a complete stranger in hopes of getting laid. That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it? It's bloody effing brilliant, if you ask me. See, all I needed to do was to consult my teenage self to make up my mind. Do freakin' da.

"Sure."

Now it seems like a series of horrible events will follow after this. Nah, it's just a strange feeling. Paranoia again! I could have bipolar disorder. No, all the people I know whose bipolar are really nice to me. That couldn't be me. Wouldn't that be splendid, though? It's not as if I mean to confuse people- besides the parts when it's hilarious. It's just that people are too slow to understand how my brain works. I would start laughing maniacally and rubbing my hands together as if I was some evil scientist, but that would be dramatic. For the few people who understand where I'm coming from, where is the colony? Seriously, throw me some freaking bone.

Ahem, as I was saying before, slow. Slow, just slow. I'm not going to be sued for this! They're my thoughts anyways! Mine! You should be lucky that I'm sharing…

"Roxas?" I blinked, wondering how I could zone out so easily now. It was highly notable that he was waving his hands in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my trance. Somehow, I was able to ignore it. I could feel some kind of energy pulsing through my body and it was making my brain mush. Wasn't that fun? It was as if the energizer bunny was going jumping jacks in my head. Seriously, he was doing his own Ti Bow video in spandex. Imagine it. Now.

"Hello? _Hello_?"

"Christ! Sorry!" Man oh man; I can't believe that I keep on dozing off like that. What the hell? My hands flew up into the defensive position as he tried to shake me awake again. Please don't shake me, the swimming just left! My voice lowered down from the earlier outburst to a more even tone. There was no doubt that my face was red once more. "I'm sorry… I was just thinking things over." There was a pause before something else came flying out of my mouth. "Was that someone from the Organization on the phone?"

"Yeah, they were asking me a couple of questions about the mission that I am on right now."

A mission? Didn't he say something to the emo looking kid yesterday about some kind of mission? What the hell is going on? I wanted to ask him, but I had a weird chill as my lips began to form the words. Maybe it wasn't smart to do this. I was sure that he did not want to tell me the details of this 'mission' for whatever reasons that came to mind. It was probably possible that I would get hurt if I were to find out. No, I didn't want that. No ass cappin' today, please. Over thinking it made me mentally freeze completely in my tracks. Possibly a different approach would be needed in this situation? "Am I distracting you from your mission?"

"No. Not at all, Roxy."

I really needed to get off this subject.

"So how many businesses do the Organization own?"

Well _that _didn't help.

That must have taken him aback a bit. Yeah, that's right, I actually remember a little something from last night. Still, I clearly am ignoring the rule that he gave me when I first met him. Which was yesterday? Hell it seems like I have been here forever. Time seems to be going so slow here. Surprisingly, he answered the question after thinking it over. "Many in this town. We are beginning to branch out to other places now, you know, trying to help others that are in need."

"Need?" I muffled a laugh but failed miserably. Others who are in need of what? Drinks? Alcoholic central? What the hell does opening countless night clubs have to do with helping people. I asked him that, only in a more mind sense of speaking. Yes, I kept my head. Or what I had left of it after last night. "Is all the businesses night clubs? Why would all the people need just night clubs?"

"See, Roxy…" Oh great. I shoulda known better. I just awoken the narrator side of the red head. "The Organization built a lot of businesses in this town. The coffee house that you and I went to yesterday was built because of the Organization. See? We give the people what they ask for. When they ask or beg or whatever they do… We deliver. The town needed more entertainment, so we gave it to them. We don't just flip the warehouses to make night clubs. We make restaurants, stores, and offices. Much more than that too but, eh, I can't really explain right now. The night clubs just seem to flourish more than the rest. Let's just say that it is more of a tourist attraction than a measly old coffee shop. Got it memorized?"

"What else does the Organization own?"

"Most of the businesses aren't really theirs, but the workers are part of the Organization. We own… pretty much the whole town. The Superior has his ways of obtaining the buildings and turns them into cash. Fast too." Then he began to cite off what he could remember so he could answer my question. Using his fingers to count them off, he started, "The mall belongs to the Organization, the apartment buildings, all the property west of the mansion, the coffee shop, the warehouses, the parking lots, the research facility, the hospital-"

"Wait." I stopped him, setting my mug off to the side of his hip with a shaky hand. Once I made sure that it wasn't going to fall off the coffee table I leaned forward a bit and looked up at him. Innocent eyes that told that I was only curious. Or so I hoped that's what they read. "The Organization owns the hospital?"

Maybe I should have wondered about the research facility instead. These people own one? What _for_?

"Yeah." There was a pause, only a brief moment of silence between us. Green eyes burned down on me, making me wonder if he had to think over telling me. Well, we made it this far without any complications. Without some complications! Can't say much since I was still tipsy. However, I do believe that I deserve to know a little bit more history, good sir! "The founding members were considered to be doctors. Researchers, whatever they want to be…" My mouth opened instantly as I sensed a pause in the explanation, however he jumped back into his speech. "The Research Facility was already given to a member since they had been written into a Will. The hospital was probably already owned by the Superior. I really don't know…"

How he said it made it not as believable as some of his other answers. Fine, if he wasn't going to be completely honest with me then… What am I supposed to say? I really don't care about it. It just, you know, makes me goddamn curious. He is hiding something. I want to know why he would be threatened by me? Is it really that bad? I would feel worse if we had known each other for awhile. However, we barely even knew each other. All that I was sure of was that he was sex on a silver platter. Delicious. I had a few more questions to ask him. "Who was the people in the back of the club?"

"Getting a little too curious, eh Roxy?" He paused. Watching my movements closely. I leaned back on the couch, almost letting myself want to drift off into a light sleep. I held my own and closed my arms against my chest while smirking. Now I will hold some of the cards in this game. I have one third of the cards, but at least it was better than earlier. Thinking over his words wisely, he said. "I'll tell you more later, I promise."

Rolling my eyes, I answered back with a short, "Sure, sure."

"Believe me. I don't break my promises."

Yeah, for one thing, I'm still in hangover mode. I was hoping that this would only last a little bit longer. Wouldn't you have thought that I had slept most of this away? Well, I would. I did not drink _that _much last night. Just a smidge over my limit is all. Maybe that's why I'm not really taking in all that he says. It's coherent, I'm just not here is all. However, I will admit that it was rather cute. Not 'aw, puppy' cute, but 'aw, sincere' cute. Almost 'aw, he's acting like a stupid idiot that's been trapped into a corner' cute. Not _that _close though.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking up over my head at the wall. "So… let's go get something to eat. It's still early, I'm sure that you can go get some breakfast in a little bit." I doubted it. I fully doubted that I could keep anything down. Juts the thought of it made me want to run back into the bathroom. Still, I let him continue working out the plans nonetheless. "Then… If you still want to stay with me…" He paused and I nodded for him to continue, pushing him a little more to finish. "…We'll meet up with Sora and pick up your things… "

"That sounds great, Axel. Thanks."

It was strange. He couldn't look at me.

* * *

-End of Chapter 9- Okay, I really have nothing to say about this chapter. I'm glad that all of you are reviewing and was not expecting you to get over fifty so quickly. Yes, yes, I know this chapter really sucks. A lot. But I've been working. I may rewrite it later. Seriously. Wow. Anyways, I really want to play Resident Evil 5 with some of my friends. Or maybe even invite someone over to compete in the mercenaries in RE4. Working on my cosplay and that's about it. Doesn't my life seem so interesting?

Another sexless chapter… What the hell is wrong with me?

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more. This time, if I get over seventy then I'll update. Until then, I have to go to work. O.o

YourConscience813


	10. Ten: Missing Opportunities

Okay. I'm going to see if I can recover from the last chapter. Seriously, I have to keep going back and redoing some many chapters. It is not fun, especially since I've been having a lot of 'issues.' However, I am better now- I think- and will be working to get this story done! Who cares, I know. As you can see, I do stay to my word. I said seventy reviews. I got them. Thus, an update occurred. I only do this to drive my one friend insane… It's funny, I enjoy it. She keeps getting mad. It's fuel to my fire. Now with the story, I guess.

So much time and no updating, don't worry. I'm still alive. Maybe…

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

Heh, heh. I cannot begin to believe what's been going down thus far. Seriously, the awesomeness has made my mind go into an overload stage. First, I believe that I'm dreaming this all up from being wasted the night before. I mean, I was wasted and people could probably tell that I have a pretty good imagination. I could have dreamt this. So I lived out the wondrous fantasy that I was going to live with him. Alone. With a sex god. It was fun, besides the part of feeling sick and dizzy from my first hangover. Bad experience, I don't want it to happen for a second time. However, I'm knowledgeable to understand that yes, yes it will happen once again. Probably many times to me. I was just very thankful that I did not throw up all over his place that whole day; although there was not much in my stomach to throw up anyways. It was a dream. It had to be a dream, someone could not be this goddamn lucky. No way, no how. It just was not possible.

Then, I wake up the next day in my new room that was right across the hall from his. Laying in sheets that smell of that delicious scent of him. Feeling quite liberated by practically running away from home - not counting the fact that Sora could find where I am staying at in an instant- and that I was in the same atmospheric zone as Axel. The same bed I went to sleep in. All those bad thoughts from before were practically gone. Some still remained just so my mind could kick itself and give the whole 'I told you so' treatment if he happened to not want me around later on. It was just an instinct that my mind had however. Really nothing that I could control.

I sat up slowly, realizing that my bags were off to the side of the bed. It made a smile come across my lips. I was staying here. I wasn't with my 'family' and I certainly was not back at the city. I was with Axel, swooning at his very being. I could remember Axel saying something about having a roommate. Someone in the Organization, he had said. After a while, I began to wonder if I had met his roommate before since so many of those dogtag wearing members were showing up. I mean, I practically met a handful of them. I'm sure that there are not many people in the hand full of the elite. Only… Crap… How many were there again?

Taking my time, I climbed out of the bed, trying to remember what Sora had said yesterday. I had called him, Axel giving me his number. Axel said something about having an 'odd' relationship with the brunet and told me to be quick on the phone. We had scheduled the meet for later on that day, Sora not seeming fazed about it one bit. I was actually surprised that he had gotten to the phone before Don or my mother. Or they were too busy to get the phone… Ew, morning sex. Just ew. After getting something to eat- went into some fast-food place and got toast since he has practically no food at the apartment-, Axel drove me to where Sora had said to meet. It was back behind a schoolyard, a football field was down off the hill. It looked abandoned since no students were running about. Ghost-like.

"What? Is it all too strange to be looking at a public school?"

I glanced curiously over at the red head for a brief second. He was leaning up against part of the chained wired fencing that encircled the entire schoolyard, looking over to the field and the closed concession stands uninterestedly. It felt like it was going to rain, Axel looking tired as if all of his powers have gone away with the sun. Fire sex god maybe? Damn these dreary days. I concentrated on the rusty wiring, not looking back at him just yet. "How did you know I've never been to one?"

At that, he laughed. I did not understand why, but he obviously found something very funny. I turned to find him staring; he was not looking at me though. His vibrant eyes were always past mine, not quite reaching the same altitude. Never seemed to be right at the same point. Before I could ask, I heard a vehicle pull up behind us and park. Sora could be seen in the passenger's side facing us with a big smile while the driver was the silver haired guy who seemed very displeased to be here. "We have to make this quick… Oh yeah, and stay out of view of the street."

That was just strange. Stay out of view from the street? Why is that? Someone will be driving by and say 'Hey that's a devilishly handsome red headed guy and some stupid blond boy. Let us kill the blond boy and get the devilishly handsome guy.' Then they suddenly run over me and Axel is kidnapped by some old rape-face man. Well, he should know better than I do. This place is so fucking weird…

Sora was getting out of the car when he gave us the signal to stay put. Obviously he knew of this whole plan of 'Not playing in the streets.' The other guy just carelessly sat back in the car, giving us both odd glares as Sora took the bags out of the truck. Yeah, it seems like I already got on his nerves. Do freakin' da. Boo hoo for him. Once again, I'm not a goddamn people person. The brunet gave me a wide smile as he carried the small knapsacks over to me. It wasn't much, but it was all that I could get from my house without my father hearing 'I got the shit, let's move out' and other noises of me moving things around. "Hey guys, sorry we were a little late."

"It's fine."

"Roxas?" Business kind of flew past us and I was already walking with Sora to his car. The bags were now placed safely in a car that Axel had to 'borrow.' Suspicious word there. Again, it wasn't much, only clothes for me to wear. I think. Actually, I could not recall what I actually threw in there; I did not have enough time to think. It was more of a 'Get your shit and get out' kind of deal. However, using a car to set the bags in was much better than trying to tow them around on motorcycle of death.

Speaking of the delicious red head, Axel kept an eye out on us, smiling whenever Sora would turn around. Every time he turned, mind you. I'm sure he had his reasons but he was seriously getting creepy. Sora did not seem to notice it though, just beaming back at the red head.

"So… Are you going to see Mom anytime soon?"

Biting my lip, I caught myself before bursting out into mad laugher. At one moment, I thought I broke the skin and there was blood, but once I checked, I found that I was wrong. Not many people actually know that the body isn't retarded. It just won't let you bite half your lip off on purpose. At least, not for me anyways. After a short while, I finally answered him. "Sure, Sora. One day I will. Just not today… All right?" His face turned downwards, staring at the gravel. He idly kicked a rock or two in his path as we continued walking. This was hard for me too. I hated it when people acted so pathetic that it actually made me want to care. No, I did not care, but I wanted to do something so he would go back to his normal bubbly self. The depression out of character stage gets old after a while.

"I'm glad that you can stay somewhere safe," he started, almost at the car now. "…but I want you to know something Roxas."

I was quiet. Deathly quiet to the point of holding my breath. My happy ending was slowly collapsing as more time elapsed before he told me what was on his mind. Finally, he took the silence as an answer.

Sighing, he opened his car door, smiling over at the silver haired driver before turning back to me. Before listening in to what he wanted to say, I took time to wonder about what had just happened. I will admit that I am very dense when it comes to love and myself. However, I can sense love a mile away when it has to deal with someone else. Somehow, the way that the silver haired one looked back at him then looked slightly pained as the brunet turned his back to him screamed a warning sign at me. It was as if he was hiding it from him.

"I've known Axel for awhile; I just want you to know that he has never invited someone to stay with him before. Not that I really know of besides… Well… Never mind, that one was not his decision, I think." Was that supposed to make me smile or grimace? Somehow, that did not sound so much like a bad thing to me. I'm the first that he invited to stay? Really? Or maybe it was a pity vote? No, let's actually think optimistically. "I haven't talked to him about it, Roxas. I was going to but I hoped that you thought about it first. Just… Be careful."

There was something that I needed to ask him. What was it again?

"Roxas." The flashback ended abruptly. However, I was not going to complain. My jaw practically snapped to the ground as I turned towards the voice. Oh my. It was him, of course. Axel was waiting by the door, his shirt missing and hair dripping wet from a shower. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he said something about taking me out into town today. However, I really wanted to stay home. In private, the blinds completely closed, in bed, lying down; the list going on and on. Oh jeeze, how can I behave after seeing _that_? Concentrate Roxas. Focus!

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was telling me that he was doing this on purpose.

At around ten thirty we were ready to depart from the apartments. What was our transportation method? Walking. I was screaming into the heavens using my telepathic method of communication to thank every god up there since they had mercy on me today. No dying a horrid flaming motorcycle induced death today bitches! Well… Unless one magically falls out of the sky and kills me. Or if one swerved off the road. Oh hell, I'll never be safe, will I?

When I felt a certain someone's hand slide into my back pocket, I took it as a big fat hell no.

Walking around the town was very time consuming. Hell, I thought that this town was small… I'm afraid not. Well, it certainly wasn't a city, I could tell you that much. As we continued walking, he continued explaining. It sounded like a professional tour than just a lovely stroll around town. Silently, I wondered if he practiced this speech in the mirror every night before he went to sleep. Just the way he spoke showed signs of repetition and readiness for whatever question that had formulated in my brain.

Apparently, his apartment is on top of some hill that looks down over the city. Looking down the street, the first place we came to was the park, which he explained did not exist before a few years ago. He said that there used to be a house there, home to those who pathetically ruined the city. When the city was 'saved' from this fate, the house was burned to the ground. Axel told that the foundation to the house still stands in the middle of the park and that it is a sign of victory for the town. Thus they named it Victory Park.

That seems pretty creepy. What else fucking went on in this town?

"This is the Darkened Moon Mall, as you may remember from your little 'adventure' there." He was smiling a big broad smile, his hands triumphantly placed on his hips. Wow, I was just waiting for him to rip off his shirt and announce that he wasn't truly Axel… But also someone who is fascinated with putting a giant S on his outfit. "There are many new stores that have opened in the mall over the past few years and even yet it's still expanding. Most of the worker's paychecks get transferred over to the Organization."

I heard that devilishly forbidden O word again. "Why is that?"

"Well," By the look on his face, he seemed quite pleased that I asked. However, it seemed as if he was going to inform me anyways, whether I liked it or not. "You see, the Organization works in really odd ways. They just formed kind of recently and have done so much for the town. Half of the businesses and structures did not exist until the Organization built them. Hell, this town was the biggest dump anyone could lay their eyes on. Abandoned and hopeless, the Organization… Well… My Superior…. Began to extend his funds to help the town. We gave them food, we gave them shelter, we gave them merchandise, we gave them protection, and we gave them entertainment. We still do. The Organization saved these people from an inevitable fate!"

I remember that he had told me that the Organization practically owned all the buildings in the town. Some things were starting to make sense now. Possibly. He walked past me, directing me to follow him across the street to a large white building. Time for some useless learning again…

"This is Eclipse City Hospital." Well, at least it looked official. We kept walking around the building, going past the parking lot to the front doors. "There isn't much to say about this building. My Superior inherited it or… something." Scratching his head, he paused as if he was thinking things over. He ran out of things to say? What? I'm quite disappointed in this tour… "It's a hospital, it saves your life, you know how it goes… I've never actually needed the hospital besides getting my regular shots and shit. That stuff kills; one of the nurses there makes me hate needles. Seriously, she can't hit the right spots worth shit. Got it memorized?"

Okay, all I got from that was not to poke any shots into my arm. That's good; I won't be needing any shots anyways. We began walking around the building again, the tour picking back up again. "No crazy nurse lady. Understandable…"

"Even though I never had to go in there, I know a guy who had to get his eyes checked out. I mean, I wasn't even in the town when it happened, but I still heard the stories. His eye is completely ruined now. Some crazed guy attacked him and now he has to live with an eye patch for the rest of his life." Sounds pretty bad, is it possible that the crazed guy is still here in the city? "He's optimistic about it though, even though he gets pissy when we call him pirate."

"Oh… Okay…" It's pretty understandable. So I just need to not piss of anyone who has a violent past of poking people in the eyeball. Joy.

"You've been to the coffee shop." Yep, I remember seeing that the first run through here. Time to know the bio of this stupid building as well. "Well… Of course the Organization runs this place too." No surprise. "What's really awesome is that if I show them my dogtags then I can get anything on the house."

Well, that explains why he just waltzed out of there without paying. Plus why the guy behind the counter never looked in our general direction. Tiny pieces were starting to form together as if this were a puzzle. Or Tetris. Whichever analogy floats your boat. "Okay… So why was that one guy with the really… pink… hair in there? Also why did he stare at me like a creeper?"

Axel chuckled lightly at the last comment I made. Yeah, so what? Wanna-Be Ken was a creeper and made me almost want Pedo Bear to come into the coffee shop instead. "Marluxia was there to meet with someone that day. It was a pre-mission meet for the Organization and our representative was unfortunately the pinky-douchebag." The last bit made a wide smirk grace both of our faces, the hate for Ken obviously rising for the both of us. "Surprisingly the meeting was not over when we got there. The guy ended up bailing out and Marluxia had to give a speech about how it wasn't his fault that the person ran away. Damn… The Superior was so pissed."

Of course he avoided the other question. Why is everyone staring at me like I am an alien or something? I hated this kind of attention, it was not appreciated… Not one bit! But… I do enjoy the kind of attention that the red head is giving me. I never felt this wanted in my old town. Kristy was never there. Aaron was never there. Don was a douche and only showed his face in the past year. All I had was Hayner, Pence, and Olette but I barely remember what the trio and I had in common. I actually feel as if I am a part of this town, it's lively and new. Somewhat mysterious. The people are… Well… Strange… But Axel…

"Okay, now this is City Hall." He gripped my hand, pulling me out of my trance and back to his tour. We crossed the street again, the red brick building blocking our view. Some business people were walking into the doors now, most were chatting away on their Blackberrys while carrying a briefcase. No one really stood out, their faces looking exactly the same. A burry mess. "City Hall offers tours and a lot of boring adult talk… It's seriously a drag… I have to go here at least twice a month to work for the Superior's campaign." He let go to yawn into his hand before pointing back at the building. Apparently the atmosphere bored him as well. "Mostly, I don't get fed up with politics. It's always fucked up… I always try to avoid it. But it _is _somewhat different when_ you're _the one fucking it up… Some other Organization members have to come here often… They have to assure that Xem-man is in power at all times."

I nodded along as we began to step away towards another street. The questions were still piling up in my mind. What should I ask first? Why was he giving me more juicy information about the Organization when he doesn't want me involved? Yeah, that's a good question! I shouldn't complain though. This kind of info seems like gold to the average- yes, I'm average- citizen.

Axel pointed to a red and grey brink building down the street. "That's the fire department and that's…" Switching hands, he pointed to a navy blue building beside of the red one, "That's the police department. P.S. Don't rely on them." A chuckle escaped his lips after the statement that made a shiver creep up my spine. I wasn't surprised that he would say such a thing… But more freaked by the tone of his voice.

Slightly psychotic. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Alrighty then, there's little odds and ends about. We have an excellent amount of entertainment… And shopping centers. Tiny businesses… Excreta…"

I stopped to look through the window of a toy store. A boy no older than six was running about with a package in his hands. His beaming smile made his mother and the woman behind the counter give a soft smile as well. The happiness seems to be contagious in this town. Good thing I got my shots earlier. "The Organization… They make a lot of people happy…

He shrugged his shoulders, not turning to acknowledge my statement.

"Over this way are the docks." We passed through, the fenced barrier opened without Axel even asking the guards to do so. Yeah, pfftt… His power was not apparent at all. Next thing I'll see is some guards bowing before the red head's feet, shining his shoes with their spit. "As you can see it's pretty busy. Lots of fishermen. Lots of merchandise being shipped in and out. Sometimes it's the busiest place within this city…"

People were walking back and forth from boat to boat, carrying cargo and all sorts of equipment. Many were too wrapped up in their work to notice us loitering. One caught my gaze however. He peered up from his charts, our gazes instantly locked and I wanted to flinch away. The man stood a little bit straighter, handing the chart off to the guy next to him with enough force to make the other jump back to prevent being intentionally smacked in the chest. The cigarette he had been smoking fell from his loose lips with little care. He seemed too focused on making his way closer to us to notice the little things.

Axel caught on quickly, sidestepping in front of me to break our line of sight. "Let's go to the end." He pointed towards the end of the wooden pier, slightly nudging me towards the direction as well. "There is something I want to show you."

The man was gone when he moved. Somehow, he managed to vanish completely within the eight seconds the red head had distracted me. I nodded to his request and led the way.

"Roxas." A hand wrapped around my waist protectively as we stood at the edge of the wooden path. "Be careful, many accidents have happened in these waters…" He let out a low chuckle as his grip tightened. Axel's warmth permeated into my back and I could not help but lean into his hold. His other hand outstretched towards the water, pointing out to the horizon. "It may be hard to see now… Mainly because it blends in so well… But concentrate… It will guide your attention to where it wants you to see…"

I frowned as I looked out towards the water. "I'm not seeing anything…"

"Don't worry… You will."

My eyes felt as if they were about to fall right out of my head. What the hell… This was the most intense game of Where's Waldo I've ever played. I saw the ocean's waves, the dark and light blues mixed with shimmering white from the sun's reflection. Clouds were met on the horizon. Some boats were seen here and there. I could not make out any shape of form in the direction he was point towards. Even the actual horizon seemed blurred. It was barely visible where the sea ended and sky began.

Right as I began to let out a sigh, a tiny glimmer of light caught my attention. "Holy shit. There?"

He rested his chin on top of my head. I could only imagine the thoughtful expression on his face. "Very good. It's the island I told you about earlier."

It doesn't look like much of an island. More of a shady blob. "Is the island owned by the Organization?"

He exhaled a deep breath. "No." I tried to look up but he kept my head securely in place, facing the calm waters. "Not yet. But it will soon be… And when that happens, I swear, we will go there together."

He let go and I could only smile at his promise. I followed after him, briefly glancing to the side to scan the crowd of working individuals. The man was not in sight. My smile dropped slightly and I continued to follow the red head out of the docks and back to the street.

"There's a graveyard up this way. Not a lot of people come through this way, so we won't be faced with anymore annoying traffic as we jaywalk." He chuckled to himself as he placed both arms behind his head in a stretch. Of course I watched the man, knowing that I would be able to see him lower stomach as his shirt came up. I blushed when the thought of what happened days ago came to mind. What the hell was I smoking? The real Roxas would never act like this! He was never rash! He never followed his instincts! He knew that reason separated humans from animals. I, on the other hand, turned out to be one big catastrophe waiting to happen.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't staring at the red head's exposed skin anymore. A vast iron gate filled my view, the gating surrounding the property looked like something out of a gothica movie. A house could be seen in the distance, white and black like the rest of the buildings in the city. However, it was much different. Very different. The building was enormous, probably a mansion. It looked somewhat modern, newly built. Large glass windows. Balconies. It seemed around three or four stories from a distance but I was not completely certain. It was, without a doubt, the most lavish building in the entire city.

I gaped at the sight. "What is that?"

Axel stopped walking for a second to look over his shoulder. The look seemed somewhat disinterested. "A house…"

Bullshit! He can speak twenty million words about a goddamned laundry mat but nothing about the most glamorous and gigantic house in the city? Suspicious much? "It's good to know that I'm not blind… I was worried there…" He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. "Who owns it?"

"Aw, Roxas." Putting a hand over his heart, he gave a playful pout. A smirk was behind his actions though. I could see it in his eyes. "I feel insulted. I thought you were listening to me…"

I blinked in realization and the smirk became apparent on his lips. Another piece of the puzzle was put together. Damn. This tour just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? "This mansion? Your boss owns this too?" He gave a small nod and '_duh_' as a response. "Does he live here? I thought he would live someplace near the center of town not… Out here…"

"Yes, Xemman does live here, but no it is not his _actual_ house… His house has been long forgotten and probably restored into a small business to keep the economy booming. It would have been logical for him to be housed somewhere close to City Hall but he said he wanted privacy. Who can argue against what the Boss-Man wishes, ya'know?" I opened my mouth to ask a question but he obviously read my mind. Again. "It was built for its purposes… And we put it to good use. It's the Organization's Headquarters… If you're wondering."

Yes, yes I was, you fucking mind reader.

I have no clue why I was shocked by his clarification but I could not help but drop my jaw a bit in surprise. "You… You _work_ in _that _building?"

"Jeeze Roxas, you make it sound as if it's a fucking brothel!"

I frowned at his joke. "I'm not asking if you screwed someone in there… And I'm slightly afraid to know the answer…" It was a yes. To me, the Organization screamed Orgy Friday… "I'm just… It's a really big house… What is all inside of it? What uses do you have for such a huge headquarters?"

Letting out a sigh, he began to count on his fingers. "Well… We hold meetings… Lots of meetings and some of them seem pointless but it keeps us informed and well rested since most of us sleep through it... We receive our assignments. There is a lot of paperwork involved but the real members don't worry about those things… Except for Zexion and Vexen… They have some type of OCD were they have to keep everything organized. We research. Uh… We plan. Practice makes perfect. There are lots of bedrooms for members who need a place to stay but it is mainly for those who have to work at the Headquarters often. Most of us just pick an apartment and the boss makes sure we get all we need… That kind of stuff…"

I turned back towards the headquarters, thinking over what he was telling me. Once again, he was giving out valuable information about the Organization. Shouldn't he keep such things secret? Was there a point in telling me this? Would he hold it against me? Could I possibly hold it against him? No. He probably knows that I would not make such a bold move. My suspicion was still rising. I should ask him before I lose my nerve…

As I was busy staring at the house, Axel was busy staring at me. How did I know this? When I turned back to face him after his speech, he was nearly three centimeters away from my face. Gasping at our sudden closeness, I stumbled over the right words to distract him from the blush that had formed across my cheeks. Obviously it wasn't working… I'm such a woman…

"Shhh… Roxas…" A hand stroked my cheek gently. He managed to push us both against the fencing and capture my lips without my brain even comprehending the action. Any thoughts that I once had were lost when his hand snaked under my shirt to rub the flesh of my lower stomach.

Triumphantly, he smirked against my lips as he heard a moan escape. So much touching, so much heat. I could not stop my reaction. All I wanted was to melt into his body and enjoy the experience.

He pulled back, licking his lips. "I think our tour is finished, don't ya think?"

All I could do is nod before we began our second make-out session in front of his boss's mansion.

* * *

-End of Chapter 10- I know… Still late. Yeah, I've been busy. I will say this however. I am completely giving up on fastfood. I'm disgusted by what I find in my food nowadays… And I've had everything from fingernails to humongous bugs. All I have to say is 'Ew.' I'm going to make homemade food… Because obviously the fastfood industry wants me dead…

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more. Reviews are love, reviews are love!

YourConscience813


	11. Eleven: Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter Eleven! Damn, just damn. All my stories are moving at an incredibly slow pace… but they will get done! Sometime. Damn, I'm so lazy. Plus there has been a lot of drama at my school. I hate when you think you can trust someone and they fuck you over. Anyways, I've been playing a huge number of video games the past few weeks. Been working on some comics and art work. I've been practicing drums, I know that random but yeah… It's been taking up some of my time. Shit will get done… Eventually…

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't believe I have over one hundred reviews! Thank you! I really cannot believe I still have people favoriting this. You guys really blow me away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I mentioned that you know I do not own… but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

"Hayner…"

My eyes widened as I watched the top of my cell flash as my ring tone for an old friend continued. There was some kind of fear hiding in the pit of my stomach that would not let me answer the phone. It kept my fingers frozen to the sides as I held it. Was it because I completely forgot about him? About _them_? About my old life, my old friends, my old school? Everything about the old Roxas? They did not know about where I was, where I have been…

Crap, this is going to be hard to explain.

I froze, my fingers lightly brushing the surface of the phone. Wait, what if it isn't him? What if it is my father trying to reach me? I wasn't sure my mother knew I packed my phone when we ventured out here… If she did, the phone would probably be on the side of the road somewhere so no one could find our location. He could track my whereabouts… He could find me and try to take me back…

What harm would one phone call do?

Before I got a chance to open the phone, it suddenly stopped ringing and the lights went out in thirty seconds. I sighed… My shoulders finally going down; I barely even noticed how tense I was until then. Wait… Why the hell is his ring tone the hardcore version of Milkshake?

Then it began again. I hastily answered, "Hello?"

"_Man! Where the hell are you?"_

I flinched as the sound reached my ears. That was definitely the primal screech of outrage from Hayner. Damn, why was I holding my phone so close to my face when he calls anyway? That… Actually was not smart, Rox. Not at all… After registering his loud outburst, I couldn't help by let out a chuckle. "Well then, it's good to hear from you too."

"_Don't mess with me, Rox. You disappeared… Where the hell did you go?"_

My lips broke out into a toothy grin from my friend's frustration. Why did he make it seem like I fell off the face of the Earth? It's not as if I jumped in a closet and went to Narnia… Nor did I fall down a rabbit hole! And I'll be damned if I turned into Mario and jumped into a giant green pipe! Wow… Those metaphors totally show that before this town I had no life… Jeezee… " Sorry Hayner… I can't say. What's going on down there?"

"_Dis-ap-point-ment." _I could imagine the frown on his face, his eyes glaring daggers right through me. _"A whole lot more has happened than when you were here, you're totally missing out, you noob. Olette formed a search party, Pence already took your stash of ice cream, and your father killed someone…" _He briefly paused before quickly adding, _"You know… when you think about it, it actually wasn't that much of a difference from you being gone… Wow…" _

Instantly, I frowned at the news. "How dare you! I thought you were my friend! Why would you let Pence take my ice cream?" I had enough in the stash to last me ages, how dare he steal what was rightfully mine! I nearly punched the wall for a dramatic effect but knew I could not afford busting my knuckles when I might be needing that hand later… Please insert a suggestive eyebrow wiggle here… "At least have the decency to ship it here! I spent good money on all of that!"

"_You mad bro?" _Yes I'm very mad, thank you very much. However, the smile returned when I heard him laugh at his own comment. I missed him so fucking much. _"I would dude, but I have no address… So you see, you should let me write it down if you ever want to see your stash again!"_

"That sounds more like a ransom note than a negotiation!" At that, he laughed and my smile grew. "Sorry but I'm afraid you would only use that 'highly privileged' information to hunt me down and beat the living crap out of me and frankly, I don't feel like paying for a new face after you wash my old one off your sneakers."

He hummed a sarcastic reply, _"You know me well, young one."_

Yeah, a little _too _well…

Wait… Didn't he mention something about my father somewhere…? "I heard something about Darth Vader… What was that?"

"_Oh yeah… He totally went apeshit the morning you disappeared and some people lost their lives in the battle. No, I kid you not, Rox. You know how real I can get! The pain he inflicted was worse than disembowelment on Mortal Combat and the Mesmetron on Fallout 3."_

My expression deadpanned from his description. Okay, now that just proves that both Hayner and I have no life… Why do we compare real life instances with movies and video games? Why have we always done this? I sighed into the phone, feeling slightly less of a person… "That's not even funny, dude."

"_Dude, I'm not trying to be funny."_

I hummed along to his serious tone, circling the small area of my new room idly. I felt like I should have a land phone and twirling the cord in my fingers while talking. Freezing, I stopped next to a mirror to give myself a good look-over. Jeeze, I'm such a teenage girl…

Oh right, we're on the subject on murder… Funny how that kind of stuff just slips my mind.

"Who'd he kill? Anyone we like?"

"_Mailman." _He said it, just as if he was giving the time of day.

"Damn, that guy played ping-pong with me!"

There was a snort, followed by a small 'get real,' that I pretended not to hear. When he did not receive the response he was expecting, Hayner proudly announced, _"Yeah, but he wanted to play ping-pong with your ding-dong."_

I allowed myself to giggle and snort at that one. Hayner was always a weird one but he was also a keeper. "You seriously do not get how much I really missed talking to you."

"_I know. You love it." _At least he knew he was my best friend, though he didn't need to sound cocky about the fact. It's not like it's an award. Probably some form of punishment for the sins of his past lives, but never a prize. _"So has your father called yet?"_

"Don't know. Phone's been off and I'm slightly afraid to check my voice mail. I can only handle so many death and castrations threats a day, you know that."

"_Explains it. You should buy a new phone, just in case he tries tracking you. I swear man; I won't tell him a thing. I got your back." _

"Thanks Hayner, I'll change phones as soon as possible."

"_I have one, very important thing to tell you."_

"What?"

"_Olette's pregno"_

"What?"

"_With your baby."_

"Goddamn it. That's not cool, man."

"_She wants you to keep the baby."_

"She's the girl who has always said that she would marry me when we were kids. Again, not cool."

"_So she needs your address."_

"That's not helping your chances."

"_Fine, I'm pregno." _

I stopped, my mood changing instantly. I was practically laughing like a mad man now, the image of Hayner rubbing his swollen belly was clear in my mind. Yeah, the only way he could have that big of a stomach is if Pence and him spilt _my_ ice cream. "Well, screw you and our baby."

"_We're hurt. Keep in touch, only eight more months until we will be coming for your ass."_

"I'll be waiting."

"_Seriously, call me when you buy a new phone!"_

"Chill, I will mother."

"_Creepy, considering you are the father of my babeh. Just remember- rule number one!" _

A large unnecessary blush formed on my cheeks as I remembered our set of rules. He's a idiot… "Fuck you Hayner."

"_See ya, man!"_

"Later."

I lowered the phone from my ear, still smiling from hearing his voice. God, I really missed him… I guess I haven't had much time to actually think about what parts I would miss from my old life. Hayner was definitely one of them, he was my best friend. Through thick and thin, we somehow managed to make it through! But now, what did he mean to me? Was he still my best bud or was he slowly being replaced by another who managed to weasel his way into my life?

At least I wouldn't have sex with Hayner…

Well… Not when I'm _sober, _that's for sure…

The door creaked open and I nearly had another heart attack. My body became stiff from the eerie sound and I did not have enough will power to turn and face the door. Logically I knew I wasn't in any danger, but after hearing the news of my father, my nerves were on edge. After a few moments of deep breathing and slowing down the irregular heartbeat the noise had created, I turned my head to the side and smiled at the sight of my visitor.

Axel leaned against the doorframe, his shirt gone and navy blue jeans hung loosely off his hips. It was clear that he had just gotten out of the shower, his skin glistening and damp. His hair was unusually tame and he was currently in the process of drying it with a jade towel. With a quirky smile and charming wink, he spoke in a teasing tone, "Hey short stuff. You seem a little lonely. I thought I heard you talking to yourself a moment ago."

Great, now he probably thinks I'm a loon. I just realized I'm homesick for my friends, I'm scared shitless as well as turned on at the same time… Oh yeah, I'm worried about my mailman. I might as well state that fact as well. But now I'm being pestered for being crazy? Not cool. Matching his playful mood, I waved the phone in my hand, signaling I'm not as crazy as he thinks.

Not _as_ crazy… Fuck my life…

Strangely, his smile dropped as his eyes watched the devise intensely. A strange anxiety rested in the pit of my stomach from his expression, but I did not know what to say about it. However, he spoke before I had a chance to think over my words. "You think it's safe to be using that here?"

My eyebrows shot upwards at his words. Why would he question my safety? I never told him anything about my past- especially not about my father. "How did you…" Did he know more than I told him? Slowly, my eyes moved down to the phone in my hand, feeling the dread return once again. What if my father was tracking me? Would one little phone call make a difference? "I need a new phone. I was meaning on buying one when I first moved to the town but…" I kind of ran into a sexy man and was more worried about fulfilling my desires than anything else. "I got sidetracked…"

"Sora told me some stuff…" He told? How did he know everything about me and my father when I knew nothing about him and that other strange guy? Mom has probably been having a field day when it comes to 'story time.' The two are most likely bleeding from their ears. "And I could always hook you up with some equipment if you need it."

Let me guess, organization issue crap? I wouldn't be surprised if they had the Batmobile under their control! "Nah, you don't have to worry about it. I can handle it myself."

"If you say so..." He sighed, dropping his hand down, giving up from drying his wild mane. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this morning."

I gave a short nod and a smile, "Sounds fun."

"Cool." As I turned to get ready, I felt arms wrap around me, holding me close to his body. I tried turning so I could face him, but he kept me sideways, tightly preventing me from rotating around. The restraint frustrated me. I craned my neck, trying hard to hide the smirk that was playing at my lips when I caught sight of him. He looked so goddamn devious. It has to be a crime to be this attractive! Lightly, he planted a teasing kiss at the corner of my lips before pulling away and stepping off towards the door. "Hurry up, hot stuff. You don't want to be late for our date, do ya?"

When the door closed, all hell broke loose. I threw on a shirt, jumped into some jeans, and ran my fingers through my hair. I had to double back to make sure I even put my pants on correctly. Quickly, I inspected myself in the mirror and worked over the minor details on my appearance. "Jeeze Rox, getting so worked up over breakfast? It's like you're expecting a ring…"

All this confusion is making me an unsettling mess. Sure I had issues before this, but hell, I'm a fucking teenager. A… horny teenager. Now he made a habit around the apartment of being half naked and only so far out of reach. Then he takes me out to parade me around town like I'm some kind of hot trophy manwife when my self-esteem tells me I'm obviously not. As well as that, after taking a long stroll around the neighbor to stop myself from going stir crazy, I come home to find the red head cooking. _Cooking_. Not just cooking, but cooking one of my favorite meals. Shui jiao-style dumplings. What the hell… It's like he knows my weak points or something. Every time I start to doubt, he does something to reel me back in but then gives me the cold shoulder the next day as if I've done something wrong. Was he just playing hard-to-get or was he actually uninterested and just toying with me for the fuck of it?

Then why did he invite me to stay, damn it!

I frowned at the complexity. Maybe I should turn into a detective and find what is bothering him… It was possible that he's protecting me. From the Organization, yes?

No… Not really… This just kind of makes me what to join it more… We would be able to spend more time together then- but he'll learn quickly that I can take care of my damn self. I don't need a chaperon; I just need allies in this foreign land.

"Hey. You ready?"

I saw his refection in the mirror, leaning against the doorframe in a lazy pose. His hair was pulled back by a clip, obviously unable to be completely tamed this morning. It was the first I've ever seen his hair pulled back and… I didn't hate it. Not to mention the loose striped shirt that exposed his shoulders. It flaunted his curves and I had to pull myself away from the flood of dirty thoughts before I could drown. "Yeah, hold on."

I bent down to my bag, searching for my wallet. I didn't feel safe leaving it here yet and I wanted to help pay for breakfast even if he most likely would refuse. I perked up when I heard Axel let out a long whistle, "Why do you have to be such a tease Roxas? That's a slice of heaven."

Me being a tease? Look who's talking. I threw him a look over my shoulder, trying to control the blush on my cheeks. My eyes narrowed by I couldn't help but match his smirk. "If you keep staring, you'll burn holes…"

He let out a chuckle as I finally found my wallet and stood. Well, at least attempted to… A hand firmly placed itself on my hips before I could fully rise. "Then it will be forever known as Holy ass."

"Axel…" I said warningly. He let go and let me stand, the face in the mirror expressing my mood. Flustered and irritated. I crossed my arms, turning around to look up at the devious one. "You distract me too easily."

"Good." Axel paused, his playful mood dropping in an instant. "Are you sure you want to go out this morning? You don't look so good."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Liar. "I just need food." Not-so-much-liar. Food fixes everything.

Even though it was an obvious lie, he believed it. Or didn't care. Either or. "Okay then, let's go."

I nodded, following him out into the living room until a woman's voice caught our attention.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in."

We both froze, turning to see two people sitting at the table in the kitchen. One I instantly knew to be the pink haired douche and the woman was completely unknown to me. She smirked, noticing my confusion. It was a scary sight even though she was good looking. Blond hair was hidden under a sunhat and enormous dark sunglasses hid her eyes from sight. She was wearing a floral sundress; greens, purples, and yellows complemented her pale skin. However, Axel obviously knew her and wasn't so happy with the two breaking into the apartment.

The pink haired man nodded, eying me with a critical stare. "I hate when cats bring road kill into the house and act as if it's a fucking prize."

Axel rolled his eyes, picking up two cups that were on the table and carried them to the sink to be cleaned. Even though Axel is insanely disorganized in his room, every other room was spotless, as if he had OCD. I quickly noted the red head couldn't stand having the other rooms out of order. "It's morning, how the hell are you two even awake? Aren't vampires supposed to burn up in the daylight?"

"Vampires are usually associated with beauty and lust. Is there something you're not telling us, Ax?"

The two snickered at their little joke. Were they brother and sister? Or were they together? The woman was staring at the red head in a very… odd way that told me she had something else in mind.

"Marluxia. Don't touch me…"

I turned to the other two, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Sighing, the man dropped his hand, ceasing the awkward caressing. "You always find ways to ruin our fun in the morning. C'mon Axel… You already stuck your hand into the cookie jar- no need denying the fact."

"Just join the club and stop being such a Debbie downer," the blond woman chimed in.

"Are you two drunk?"

"Drunk?" She cackled, her breasts bouncing up and down distractingly. It was then that I noticed the dogtags. Not because I was staring at her breasts but because the sound of the dogtags hitting together gave it away. "Not yet but it's certainly an option! We were just on our way to the beach!"

Axel deadpanned, looking around the kitchen. "Uh… What beach? This isn't a fucking beach."

Marluxia gave a goofy smirk. "I'm shore you know what beach, Ax."

"Aha, I sea what you did there!"

I held myself back from facepalming but Axel's control seemed to be wearing thin. Laughter filled the kitchen as the red head gave the two a murderous look. "You're so dumb. Why do I even associate myself with you two?"

"Because we're both fierce."

"And frisky."

"And… I was curious. Mar-Mar only wanted to quench my interest." The woman instantly frowned, taking her sunglasses off to glare more effectively… at me. She stood, stopping only an arms length away from where I stood against the wall. Tilting her head to the side, blue eyes scanned me up and down. "So this is the new kid everyone has been talking about, huh?"

"Uh huh. Exactly like I told you, Larx, my descriptions are never misleading." At that, she hummed in acknowledgement as Marluxia came to stand beside her, joining in on her observation. I blinked, making sure I wasn't shaking under all this pressure. I tried melting into the wall, but couldn't run away from the gaze of these psychopaths. He hummed at my confused expression, "Not the brightest star in the sky."

"I was thinking 'not the sharpest blade in my collection.'"

"Oh… I like the personal flair."

Hands appeared on both of their shoulders, Axel pulling the two hound dogs back. "Play nice children. Just because you two are jealous doesn't mean you get to harass him," he stated calmly pushing the two out into the living room and closing in on the front door. I watched from the kitchen, learning my lesson to not get too close. "Anyways, I think you got some closure after what happened at the rave, Marluxia."

"Jealous? Who said anything about jealousy?" Maluxia shot back, shrugging his shoulders with a playful grin. I'm surprised no one has smacked that look off him yet. Am I the only one who has the balls to actually do it? "'sides… What happened at the rave was completely typical of a non-organization member. I'm just trying to make some more friends."

Axel let out a mocking chuckle as he opened the front door for the two. "You have no friends."

"I'm hurt. I thought you and Larx were my besties."

He looked between the two, "I'm not your bitch, _Mar-Mar." _The woman let out a hiss and I could not help but laugh under my breath. Axel grinned at the unimpressed looks on their faces and it grew when the blond decided to dramatically huff and stomp out the open door. "I think we both know that much."

With a forced smirk, Marluxia pressed a finger to the red head's chest. "I know. But you should know… That's what I like about you, _Axie-Poo_. You're nobody's bitch- you're not some puppet." I frowned as I saw his eyes flicker in my direction. "Unlike most of the people in this damn city."

"We're going to have bigger problems if you continue to stalk me. Keep your pussy in your pants where it's under control." With a push, Marluxia was outside the apartment, mumbling curses at the red head. "Oh yeah… Don't get sand in your vagina… I don't want to listen to your bitching the next meeting."

Before the door was closed, Marluxia turned back and locked gazes with me. "Roxas." He nodded once, "We'll be seeing each other very soon." Next, his eyes switched to Axel's. "Also… Don't get too distracted. Our meeting wasn't some coincidence." Of course not. Why would it be a coincidence if they broke into someone's apartment and made themselves tea? "He wants you to seal the deal. Tonight preferably. But I have more faith in you."

Axel's eyes narrowed as he slammed the door in his face. The atmosphere in the room was beyond smothering and we couldn't even make eye contact for some reason. We were frozen in place, silently wondering how to make the next move… I'm not even sure whose turn it is in this crazy game…

"So…" I said, finally breaking through the tension. I pushed myself off the wall and plopped down into a chair. "You'll be working tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems like it." Slowly, he seemed to unfreeze as well, stretching and letting out a long sigh. "Well it seems like our date is ruined… Rain check?"

I nodded and he smiled. It's not like it's really a big deal. Work is work, no matter how suspicious it might be… Then why the hell do I feel like gripping onto his legs and holding him down?

"I'll be home around ten, got it memorized?" I gave a hum in acknowledgement, grabbing the remote and switching through the channels. Axel staggered off into his room, changing for work or… something. "I shouldn't be long if I go in early." I hummed again, finally finding a show to watch. Good ol cartoons. "Will you miss me while I'm gone?"

I snorted, "Am I supposed to?"

"You know what they say…" He began, walking out of his room in jeans and a black hoodie. I raised an eyebrow as he stood behind the chair, his hands resting on my shoulders. His lips nipped at my ear as a hand slowly traveled down to the center of my chest. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder…" The hand moved down more and a blushed quickly formed on my features. "…And pants grow tighter."

* * *

-End of Chapter 11- My deadline… My poor deadline. I'll work something out and hopefully start completing some stuff. However comics and other stories distract me. I turned in my twenty-six page story to my creative writing teacher two weeks ago so I'm free from that. My math classes are starting up again in the next few days and all I want is... snow. Lots of snow.

And to C.R… How ironic that I post this after your last review, aha.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


	12. Twelve: Night to Remember

Ah, Chapter Twelve. We finally have made it this far in our relationship, yes? Been here through some bases. Now time for a little something else. Cough. Anyhoo, I am really joyful right now because not only have I been shopping for the past few hours but I also found out that I'm getting a new laptop, a tablet, and some basic studio programs to behind work on my comics. I'm so happy for this and I've been waiting so freaking long. Story boarding has been a real bitch but I think I'll enjoy it in the end… Even if my art is crap.

Anyways, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed to this story thus far, and to all the people who have faved or even put an alert on it. You guys make me happy.

girldemo, your review made me happy. Like seriously happy. I actually dropped the pages of my comic that I was working on to focus on this chapter because of your review. So thanks, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted.

* * *

I had been staring at the ceiling for the past I-don't-even-know-how-many goddamned hours and I already felt over worked. It wasn't even a weekend either… Doesn't that really say something about how pitiful my life is? I'm so goddamn lazy but at the same time, I wanted to get up and run around in circles like a kid hyped up on caffeine. Sugar and crack, my friends. Maybe it was because I couldn't sleep. It could have been because my mind was racing around in circles. Who knows? It's a pretty possibility that it's because of my damn horoscope. I don't really know.

I heard the motorcycle pull up around an hour ago and the sound of Axel slamming the door behind him. I didn't go to greet him or anything since he probably figured that I was already asleep. Ha, ha, not so much. A funny thought though. I've been thinking things over ever since he left this morning. A lot of things were going through my mind and most of them were images that I really wanted to live.

I shifted my position on the mattress, feeling the irritation in the front of my jeans. Sighing, I rubbed my temples as I tried to get my thoughts together. Getting them off the red head and how I wanted to feel him against me was not an easy task. Usually that caused me to think of the red head _more_ and thus making the situation worse. It's a never-ending cycle. It's annoying too…

Besides the activities of thinking of the red head and jacking off to the naughty, naughty thoughts, I thought about the consequences of the actions. I could end up without a place to stay if this offends him…

On the other hand, I could end up getting laid…

Without taking another look back, I was already at the door. My body knew that I waited an hour too long and I couldn't hold back any longer. Things were just so damn frustrating! I want some answers… And frankly, I wanted _him_. I marched down the short hallway, my goal in sight. I, at least, deserved some of the answers to keep myself from going utterly insane…

However, I was frozen right outside his room, completely unsure of what to do.

The door was just right in front of me. Right in front of me! My fingers flexed at my sides, the dark looming around the corridor. Slowly I felt the ceiling tip over, the walls curving in. For some reason I felt very dizzy, claustrophobic, and hot… No, I wasn't nervous. No, I wasn't afraid of what would come next. Not the future. Bring it on! I'll take it on without a second thought!

Think now, act later. Live the life I want to live.

The internal fear I was facing was bullshit anyways. It was like saying, _'I'm not afraid of heights, water, or people.' _There is nothing to be afraid of! You see, people misjudge things. When we are scared of something, we always say we're afraid of the cause rather than the effect. It's misleading…

The cold metal touched my fingertips as my outstretched hand was keen on opening the door. My breath was almost nonexistent. A click was heard as the door unlatched and creaked open. My mind registered the action quickly. The door was opening; no going back now. The only option I have is to move forward.

I'm not afraid of heights, water, or people.

The blanket was tangled with long legs, lots of skin was noticeable. The moon shone through the blinds, his skin having a bluish glow. Smooth skin kept my eyes locked onto my goal. I took one step in, making sure not to step on anything on the floor. It wouldn't be a pleasant wakeup call if I tripped over some discarded bundle of clothes, would it? I felt like a mercenary coming in for the kill.

I'm not afraid of heights, water, or people.

My body quickly made the bed shift from the weight at the edge. It didn't seem to matter anyways. Axel didn't stir from his sleep. I was thankful for that. Slowly, I crawled over to the sleeping red head, his face buried into his pillow. At that, I wondered if he could breathe and had to hold back a chuckle. His wild mane distracted me though, my hand instantly reaching out to tuck the pieces back behind his ear. Or at least trying to calm down the fiery mess.

I'm not afraid of heights, water, or people.

Pressure was felt pushing against my hand, his face turning towards me. Bright glossy eyes were looking over me calmly. The Earth stood still as my heart seemed to explode and puncture my lungs.

No, I wasn't afraid of heights, water, or people.

I backed up a little as he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes watching over me.

Only falling, drowning, and rejection.

"Roxas…" he whispered softly, slowly licking his lips and he looked me over. I shuddered at the sight. His lips twitched slightly, the corners twisting upwards in a devious smirk. I didn't know whether that was a green light or red. A 'oh fuck yes' or 'you better watch yourself since I'mma fuck you up.' His gaze was still locked with mine and I found it difficult to advert my eyes. For some reason, I highly doubt he would allow me to anyways.

Quick Rox, think of something witty and charming to say. "It's a sin being so damn sexy all the time. Are you usually such a sinful person?"

Uh… wow… That went better than I thought it would. Maybe I should have more faith in myself…

"I don't know Roxy. Sometimes I can't help to indulge myself." He practically purred as he leaned forward, rising up on his knees a bit to gain an advantage. I let out a slow and steady breath, trying hard not to ruin this little 'moment' by hyperventilating or some stupid shit like that. Axel reached out, his index finger lightly running along my jaw line. "Plus you make it so damn hard for me to control myself. Who's the real devil here?"

"Why stay in control?" I asked quietly, eyeing the red head with wanting eyes.

"Because," he started, gently cupping my cheek before entangling his long finger with locked of my blond hair. With a playful pull, he tugged me closer, where his lips were barely pressed against my ear. A cold shiver ran down my spine as his husky tone filled my head. "I might just end up taking you raw without a second thought." I felt the moist texture of his tongue lightly circling the lobe of my ear, causing my shoulders to become very heavy and cock become attentive. "I'll lick and bite and relentlessly fuck you, making you gasp and moan my name as I cause you to lose yourself again and again. Got it memorized?

I held back from practically throwing myself on top of him, letting him continue to molest my ear and work his way down my jaw line. Finally we were face to face, his eyes filled with lust and utter sin. If I didn't have some control or pride for that matter, I would have just came then and there. My dry lips stuck together as I opened them slightly, "Axel…"

"Hm?"

My eyes slide shut as I let out a groan. Sexual frustration at its best.

A chuckle rang in my ears. It was the last sound I heard before the bed springs creaked and I was flipped over onto my back, my legs spread from the spur of the moment. Axel let out a low husky growl that made a large blush form on my face. I let out a gasp- almost a squeak- as he held my legs open, his thumbs running around the inside of my thighs. "We need to get you out of these useless things." He groaned as he tugged on the fabric. "You got it or do you want me to help?"

I opened my mouth to answer. I'm not incompetent, I'm big enough to undress myself. Or so I thought. Before words could form into carefully formulated answer, he had already taken it upon himself to undo the button and zipper without hesitation. I wasn't complaining, but I kicked myself for thinking Axel actually would take any answer other than 'strip me'. His hands were positioned on the outer sides on my pants. With a forceful pull, the jeans were already over my ass and on their way off. I let him continue undressing me and pulled the shirt over my head, throwing the article of clothing out of sight and out of mind.

As I tossed the shirt to the side, he had already successfully taken off my jeans and boxers, leaving me completely exposed to his hungry eyes. I felt another blush work its way onto my face, "You know," he began, taking off his own shirt now. "I like you like that."

"What? Completely at your will, naked, and completely turned on?" I slapped a hand over my mouth, but I was unable to hold the sarcasm back. Oh shit, what the hell did I just say?

He clicked his tongue, still smirking and now slowly thumbing the top seams of his pants. "No silly." Quickly he bent down, hovering overtop of me. Red hair flopped to one side, the contrast in color making his eyes even more vibrant than at a distance. "I like it when you blush."

I looked away as he chuckled, but inhaled a sharp breath as hands began running over my body, his tongue massaging the skin on my neck. Shutting my eyes, I let the red head go wild, nipping and sucking, touching and massaging. My lower half rocked against his as he continued his antics, causing him to gradually increase in speed and want in his movements. Our breathing was quick and strained; sweat began to form on our skin as we quickened the advancements. His tongue slowly began to move down from my neck, traveling down my chest and stopping at my attentive member. He glanced up at me with a devilish grin.

My eyes rolled back as he began to lightly tease me, his tongue flicking across the tip of my cock. I gasped as he continued to abuse this power. I moaned when I should be cursing. This was utter torture and he knew it. "Please Axel. Stop teasing me."

He stopped as he was told. The good boy act wouldn't last for long though, I knew that much. "Then what do you want me to do? Don't you like the attention I'm giving you?"

"Y-yes but… Don't make me say it."

Another lopsided grin. "Too damn cute."

I felt him move to change positions once again. Hands helped pulled me up, flipping me over so I was now on my stomach. Both hands rested on either side of my ass, cupping it firmly. Apparently he knew what was on my mind- not like it was hard to guess or anything- and understood I would rather get straight down to business. I tried to bury my face in the mattress but he pulled me up off my stomach onto my hands and knees. It was more comfortable, decreasing the odd flutter sensation in my stomach. He lightly smacked my ass playfully, holding it tight.

When he inserted one digit, I let out a small gasp, my fingers clutching the sheets desperately. This was driving me insane but I knew I had to wait only a little while longer as he added one more finger. He kept his distance though; the only contact was one hand readying me and the other flat on my back. I tried to keep myself contained as his fingers brushed up against a spot inside me. Suddenly I arched back, my cock already leaking with precum. "A-Axel! There…"

"You mean right there?" He asked against as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. I gasped, on the verge of going crazy. Pushing against his hand, I turned my head to see a smirk across his lips. "Beg for it Roxas."

"Nnn- Damn it… Axel…" I felt the absence of finger as soon as I moaned his name. My body tensed up as he positioned himself behind me. At the time I couldn't see any lubrication, but I had some faith that Axel understood that I needed it, especially if he didn't want to spilt me open. Then I felt the tip of his cock pushing at my entrance and I unconsciously stopped breathing.

He didn't stop like in the books, asking if I was all right. There wasn't even a little pause in his movements. No encouraging, "_You have to relax_," or even an, "_Are you okay with this_?" However Axel took it slow, knowing well not to push my limits. He obviously assumed since I wasn't pulling away that I was ready for this and continued to move inside me. I could not decide on whether I liked the fact he expressed no concern for me. Somehow, I felt that it would seem more intimate that way and we didn't need _that, _nowwould we? That would just complicate this _thing_ further.

Sadly, I've read enough books in my day to know how to steady my breathing and push past the pain. Most people see them as a literary smut-feast… I see them as survival guides.

He started to pick up the pace after sliding in and out a couple of times. Right as he hit the spot from before, I arched back, making a startled moan. My voice didn't sound like mine anymore. I was too caught up in the moment, consumed with pain and pleasure to even think straight. All I could register was heavy panting and the impact of his thrusts. The moan seemed to satisfy him as he began moving faster. The heat of our bodies was becoming unbearable and I was finding that pleasure had quickly overcome the pain; the hand that had reached around to grasp my neglected member distracted me greatly.

I let out a cry of pleasure as his hand pumped my cock in time with his thrusts. My elbows wobbled from the intensity and I found myself breaking down sooner than expected. However, right as my forehead touched the mattress, I felt the hand on my hip leave and fingers lace through my blond spikes appear. Before I had time to react, he violently pulled me up so I was now on my knees, his thrusts continuing even faster now. A small choked moan escaped as he held me up against his rock hard body, one hand rapidly jacking me off while the other clutched onto my chest for dear life. I leaned back into this tight hold, my neck craned at an angle to catch his gaze. His hair was utterly wild, sweat dripped from his brow as he stared down at me with sinful glossy eyes.

"Axel I'm gonna-"

My eyes shot open, my body coated in a thin layer of sweat. Frantically I stood up, scanning the room to find myself alone. In my room. _Shit, _you gotta be kidding me_. _I let out a shaky, startled breath, trying to regain focus on what's real and what's _fantasy_. My hands clutched at the sheets, throwing them to the floor in a heap. With a curse, I noticed that my dreams were taunting me… And that my pants were sticking to my skin now. I frowned, slowly rising from the bed, sluggishly changing and cleaning up my mess before I was given the chance to damage my pride any further.

Then again, the complete change of clothes didn't help much since I was still fucking hard. Somehow that seemed impossible… I've had other sex dreams before. Granted, none of them were with Axel and none of them had me begging like a bitch but it's not like I'm a virgin to sex-filled dreams. Why is my body burning up so badly? Was I really this frustrated?

The image of Olette pinching my cheeks and saying, "Aw, poor little Roxas' uke side is out and about," made me want to slap myself in the face repeatedly. With a dildo nonetheless.

However the images of the dream continued to haunt me, no matter how hard I tried to brush it off my shoulder. The look of pure vigor as Axel pinned me down to the bed and ravished my body. His tongue trailing all over my skin until it was almost unbearable. Our movements frantic and needy, the feeling of him moving in and out of me drove me completely insane even if it was only part of my imagination. I want it. I want it _bad_.

I took a step outside the room, venturing into the corridor. I was looking around, searching for any sign or A- I froze. "No Roxas, don't think about him." I firmly said to myself as I walked into the bathroom, shaking my head. Quickly I turned on the facet and splash my face with cold water. After that, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. "You don't even know if he'll have sex with you so stop having thoughts about it!"

You can obviously tell that my rational side-aka the angel on my shoulder- tried to step in. Shall we even attempt to look into what the devil Roxas has to say about this?

'Y U NO HAV SEX? GET AXEL 2 GIV U MOAR'

Frowning, I held back from slapping myself again. Not only was devil Roxas more of a horny bastard than I am… But he can't even speak correctly when my body is this turned on.

My eyes gazed at my reflection, slowly moving to looking over my shoulder. The thought of a nice cold shower passed my mind, but then again the thoughts would just keep coming after the shower. There would be no stopping them because-hell, that was the most erotic dream of my short life. I sighed, scolded myself for thinking about it again, and staggered out into the empty living room.

I looked at the clock out of curiosity and almost fainted. It was three minutes till ten and my heart nearly exploded from my chest when I heard the roar of a very familiar death machine in the distance. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Pretend I'm asleep so I don't have to see him? Maybe food will help my problem. If I think about food then the thought of sex would be out of the question… Especially since I'm completely against using any kind of food in the bedroom… No exceptions.

Then the thought came to mind, bring along many new images of a lustful Axel licking chocolate off me. Whipped cream and Axel. A true banana split sundae that I would take any day. Better yet, him with sea salt ice cream dribbled all over his torso, the drips slowly making their way down to his- my cock twitched in excitement. Damn it, maybe I can make an exception to some of my rules because it's _him_.

Obviously food won't help. Maybe slamming my head with the refrigerator door will?

I ran for it when the engine cut off and dove for the kitchen. Without really thinking, I violently facepalmed, repeating, "Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Stop thinking," over and over again.

After my small mental breakdown, I heard him fiddle with the lock before pushing the door open. Playfully he called out a loud, "Honey I'm home!" I muffled a bitter laugh as I started to causally search the cupboard for something- anything to take my mind off my dream. Obviously my plan was not working so well, especially with him here. "Roxas?"

Shit. "I'm in the kitchen."

Quickly I turned my back towards the door, making sure I couldn't see him. I heard his footsteps against the title, stopping somewhere near the table. He let out a faint chuckle. "Where you should be. And here I thought I would have to teach you your place in the world…"

How would he teach me? Because if it was anything like the dream… I'll jump that ship any damn day. Damn it Roxas, stop thinking about the stupid fantasy!

Wow… I think this is the first time that I actually wanted to control myself around the red head. Maybe that's because I don't want to admit that he has some kind of hold over me.

A- um… _Casual _hold. Yes…

"Uh…" When I didn't react, he took it as a different kind of sign. "It was a joke, Rox."

I gave a short nod, closing the cabinet I was just searching through and placing my palms on the counter. Refusing to look him in the face, I focused on the strange design on the wallpaper. I continued my staring contest with the inanimate object, waiting for Axel to just give up and leave me the hell alone. However, as usual, things didn't work out that way.

Gradually, he started moving closer, "Hey Rox. Something wrong?"

He's coming closer while I'm bending over like this! Taking a chance, I turned around, my back now against the counter. Still yet, I refused to even glance at him. Instead, I carefully looked over my nails. Man, I'm losing Man Points by the second. I shook my head though, making sure to answer his question. "Nothing."

He stopped again, only this time a foot or so away from me. "You bored? I'm thinking we should go out for some take out. Chinese maybe?"

Don't you even _dare_ think about bribing me. I continued to inspect my nails, trying to hold myself back from making eye contact. Nonchalantly, I shrugged at his question, flexing my fingers idly. "Chinese sounds good… But I actually had something else in mind." I paused, placing my hand behind my back to rest on the counter. "If you're up for it."

"And what would that be?"

I finally looked up, seeing the amused look on his face. "Fuck me."

The room stood still and I was pretty sure he heard my heart hammering in my chest. It wasn't from anxiety, it was sheer panic. His expression was unreadable but I wasn't willing to look away. I just needed some kind of sign to show what fucking path we're on.

After what seemed like forever, his eyebrows quirked up and he pursed his lips in thought. He glanced to the side briefly before looking back and giving me that lopsided grin of his. "Okay."

* * *

-End of Chapter 12- That was so fucking fun to write. When Axel gets home, Axel acts like me to my fiancé… Because he is totally the woman. He makes me smandmichs… I thoroughly believe that Roxas, when he is very agitated and on the brink of sexual frustration… loses all tact and subtly. ?

My head hurts to freaking bad but I wanted to have this posted sometime soon and I looked over it but then again I have the worst headache in the world so I probably fucked everything up and _oh my frickin gawd my head_. So please tell me if I made a mistake because… I'll fix it. My head hurts so bad…

By the way, want to know something odd. Horny is not in my spellcheck. Horny is not in my spellcheck. Horny is not in my spellcheck. My jeeze.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on this story more.

YourConscience813


End file.
